Raiden
by ThE 4SsAsSiN 21
Summary: The battle was won. The summoning was made. Now an immortal Sasuke Uchiha has been sent to Earthland to achieve the impossible; taming the ten-tail beast. He must find and follow the path fate has set before him.
1. Chapter 1

**Raiden: The King of Hell**

"_To have command is to have all the power you will ever need. To have all the power you will ever need, is to have the world in the palm of your hand."  
><em>_Tiberius Caesar_

**Sasuke's POV**

I can count with one hand the number of times I was truly scared to death, my family massacre being one of them. Although I, one of the greatest Shinobi around the world, would never admitted out loud, the one thing that truly terrified me now was my inability to protect my brother in all but blood, my inability to protect Naruto.

You would think that what terrified me was the creature that was heading straight towards the collapsed blonde and me, ready to end our life and the last hope of the Shinobi world. Uchiha Madara somehow managed to get his hands on the Juubi and become its Jinchūriki while I was away from the fight. As much as I hated to admitted, to end this abomination, the blonde's help was required. I swallowed my pride and started to charge at Madara, trying to buy some time.

"Naruto!" I screamed with a desperate tone as I took out my sword, "Get up!"

I met Madara midair with my sword in front of me. Although Madara gained much power by fusing with the ultimate weapon, he also gained a crucial setback as well, he lost all his speed. It seemed that even Madara had problems controlling the beast.

I used my speed, which was said to rival the Fourth Hokage's itself, to circle around him from all directions to find openings and attack. But no matter how fast I was, the only thing my blade managed to meet was the blue shield from Madara's Susanoo, the ultimate defense. I had no choice but to retreat back to the idiotic blonde's side

It was useless, I was trying to conserve the little chakra I had in case the situation called for it and my attacks had no effect. I was exhausted. I was the sheep left for a slaughter. Madara knew he could end me in a moment's notice. I hated feeling so powerless.

"**Why?"** Madara's emotionless voice interrupted my musings, **"why do you keep on fighting? You should know that you cannot possibly beat me, a God."**

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't believe in that crap. As for why I keep on fighting, well it's because…" I continued as I kicked the blonde "you annoy the crap out of me." I looked down to see that my kick had the desired effect as I heard the blond murmuring something about some cocky bastard.

"**That can't be your only reason,"** came his response, **"I, the man who became a god, Uchiha Madara, can see in your eyes that you experienced the ugly side of this wretched world and that's what made you strong. From what I gathered, you, unlike the nine-tails Jinchūriki, don't seem to care about what happens to this world."**

I smirked. "You are correct. I, unlike this dobe," I said as I turned my gaze to the retard who was still having trouble coming back to the world of the living, "couldn't care less about what happens to these people." I proclaimed as I pointed around the devastated wasted land and the few Shinobies that somehow survived. My head went downwards as my raven hair covered my eyes.

I could see the giant smirk on his face. **"Then why don't you jo—"**

"But…" I interrupted with an enraged voice as I lifted my head and activated my Eternal Mankekyou Sharingan. "You threatened to end the only life that I consider a friend," I said as I pointed my sword in his direction, "and because of you my whole clan was murdered!" I made my decision there and then, I was going to use the jutsu that Itachi implanted in my head if all else failed when I received his blessings. I knew what the consequences were and I fully accepted.

"I am going to make you regret coming back to the world of the living." I said as I started doing handsigns.

I paid no attention as Madara started laughing. **"How do you plan to do that, boy? I, the great Madara Uchiha, have both of the most powerful set of eyes and the Juubi. You barely have any chakra left and you're having trouble just standing there. It's simply impossible for you to defeat me!"** He noted as he looked at my shaking legs.

"That may be true, but you forget that I have a chakra tank right beside me," I replied as I looked at Naruto, "you can get up now dobe, I know that you are only pretending."

Just like I said, Naruto got up and started to rub the back of his head, "how did you know?" he said with a fake laugh.

"You are Naruto Uzamaki," I said with a matter of fact tone while I continued doing my handsigns, "you never stay down for too long." Naruto tried to hide it but because of that big smile of his, a smile only Naruto would be able to pull off, the fact that he was proud of being recognized by me was not hidden from anyone.

"Naruto," I brought his attention back to me, "I need you to let me borrow some chakra." His eyes widened and his mouth was practically reaching the ground. "Are you asking for my help?" He asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Is there another idiot with such a dumb name?" I asked with an irritated tone. "The only way to defeat that bastard is using this jutsu," I said as I glared at the amused Madara, "and to use this specific jutsu a lot of chakra is required, chakra only the nine-tails could provide." Naruto had an understanding look on his face. "What kind of jutsu could take this guy down? We already tried everything!" he said while his hand reached for my back.

"Don't worry about it, the only thing that matters is that this guy is going down!" I practically yelled as a huge amount of chakra entered my body. "I want you to keep giving me as much chakra as you can, I don't want you to stop no matter what happens." I could not believe the amount of power I could feel, no wonder the bastard was almost as powerful as me.

"If this jutsu is as big as you say and is able to take down Madara," Naruto started, "then there must be a price to pay." I was surprised that Naruto would consider this, after all, a pea is bigger than his brain, but I guess even idiots have their moments.

"**I, the marvelous Uchiha Madara, am curious as well,"** Madara said with a huge amount of confidence in his voice, **"what gives you assurance that that jutsu will be able to take me down? Surely you know that I am now immortal and cannot be defeated, I have unlimited power and no one can stop me."**

I bit my finger so I could use the blood and draw a circle around me. "Madara, I believe that even your corrupted mind can see that there is someone or, better yet, something that can take you down." As I finished the circle, I drew a line across my forehead with my blood. "When Itachi was brought back to the living world, he told me that there was a special someone from hell itself looking for you." I could see the realization set in his mind as his eyes widened. **"You can't be—"** he started with a tone that betrayed his surprise, **"You are only human, you cannot summon him."** I could feel a smirk coming upon my face at his surprise as I placed myself in the middle of the circle.

"Normally that would be true," I started as I begun to place my hand in the circle to begin the process of the summoning jutsu, "but I, unlike all the others before me, am making a gamble with death." I could see doubt starting to cloud on Madara's expression as he realized what I was planning and, unfortunately for me, Naruto seemed to catch on to my plan as well because I suddenly felt the power of the nine-tails dwindling within me.

"Sasuke, just what the heck are you planning?!" It was clear that he was catching on by the defiant look on his face. I knew that he would try to stop me if I didn't reassure him. "Naruto, do you really think I would let myself die without beating the crap out of you first?" I smirked at him, "and besides, I still did not make those old geezers pay for the massacre of my clan." I cached a glimpse of relief pass through his face for a brief second which then turned to terror. I immediately turned my head to Madara's direction and noticed a small dark ball floating in front of his face. I knew a beast bomb when I saw one and immediately planned my next course of action.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Shinobi around the battlefield could feel the tremors the power of the Bijuu provided and could only fall in despair as the huge bean of energy collided with their only hope for salvation.

Madara, on the other hand, could only laugh as his plans were finally about to come to fruition. He turned to the remaining ninjas who seemed to shrink under his gaze and started floating to the sky so that the Shinobi could have a glimpse of a "God". **"I just defeated the two most powerful warriors the world had to offer, the Kages can no longer stand against me, and the Bijuu is under my control."** He stated with a victorious tone and a big smirk on his face. **"This world now belongs to me, Uchiha Mada—"**

His grand speech was interrupted by Sasuke, who had the monstrous dark Susanoo protecting Naruto and himself, as he finally performed the summoning jutsu.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU: LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD!" **

He screamed as he urged Naruto to give him more chakra. The sky started to darken and you could feel an ominous aura coming closer and closer to the battlefield. The earth felt a huge tremor as a tall figure hit the ground. As the dust cleared the Shinobi around the battlefield could identify a tall muscular man with giant white wings on his back. The man's silver hair reached his mid back and his ominous dark eyes gave you the feeling that nothing could be hidden from him. The man was wearing dark robes that practically revealed his entire upper body. Anyone would be lying if they said his clothes did not complimented well with his abnormal pale skin. Overall, the man was as beautiful, if not more, as Sasuke.

"**Look what we have here,"** came a dark, yet strangely beautiful, voice as the stranger's dark eyes stayed glued to Madara, **"the one and only Madara Uchiha, who has managed to escape my grasp for hundredths of years."** It was clear to everyone that the figure was displeased with the last fact.

"**Wha-what are you doing here?"** The question was the only capable response of leaving the ancient Uchiha's wide open mouth. **"You are not supposed to be able to come to the living world! How did you manage to come here?!" **The Uchiha was livid and his tone was enraged.

"**You can thank the younger Uchiha for that,"** came the man's beautiful voice as he stared at the now kneeling weakened Uchiha, who had a soulless look on his eyes, and a frantic blond who was on the verge of panicking because of the eyes that held no light. **"The only way for me to enter this world is if a soul opens a gateway for me to pass through. The stronger the soul is, the more time I am able to spend on this world."** He finished as he turned back to Madara. **"It does not matter how you came here, what really matters is that I, the great Uchiha Madara, am sending you back to hell."** Madara's voice was full of confidence, promising retribution. **"I gained powers beyond your wildest imagination,"** Madara said as he proceeded to create a mid-sized beast bomb, **"and because you are no longer in your domain your powers have only weakened. There is no hope for you to defeat me."** He finalized his speech by launching his attack with an insane expression on his face.

"**While it is true that your newly acquired power would usually overcome my own in this world,"** the mysterious man said with a frown on his gorgeous face as he put his right hand in front of him and launched his own dark sphere, **"that boy's powerful soul makes up for the large gap in our powers. The soul's strength not only determines the time I have, but also amplifies the amount of power I can use in this world."** He said as with an emotionless voice as the two powers collided and tried to overcome one another. It soon became apparent that these two warriors were evenly matched as their power made the kind of explosion that could destroy a whole village and leave no trace behind.

Madara's insane smile only got larger at the last mentioned fact made by the stranger.** "So what if you are as strong as me?! The only thing that is required of me, the great Madara Uchiha, to achieve victory is to buy as much time as possible!" **He yelled as he made the necessary handsigns for one of the most famous Uchiha techniques.

"**FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!"**

The man was not surprised by the statement, if anything, the slight smirk on his face told everyone around that the man was quite amused with Madara's proclamation. **"Yes, that would be a smart course of action," **said the man as the giant flame hit him head on. **"But you forget one important detail Madara." **The smoke cleared and the man was standing in the same spot with one of his wings in front of him, therefore protecting him from any harm. There was no damage on his perfect pale skin whatsoever.

"**What's so important that you felt the need to mention to your enemy?"** Madara asked as he replaced his Rinnegan with his Sharingan and charged at the man with the highest speed he could manage in his current state. The mysterious man did not lose his composure as he waited for the horizontal kick that was coming towards the left side of his head. Madara's high kick met the man's left forearm as a huge shockwave resounded throughout the battlefield. The man immediately went for a counterattack as he pushed Madara's leg away from him with his left forearm and rotated his body with an unmatched speed to hit Madara with the back of his giant left wing. Madara, who was not expecting the man to perform such an unusual attack and who could no longer keep up with the speed the man possessed even with his Sharingan, took a direct hit from the wing. The wing seemed to possess a huge amount of power behind it because Madara flew a mile away from his previous position.

"**Madara, you lost the fight the moment I was summoned. It's true that we are equal in power, but your speed could never compare to mine in your current state and besides," **the man said as he walked towards Madara, **"your soul belonged to me the moment you died." **He said as each step he took him closer and closer to the undamaged self-proclaimed god.

Madara, who was now on his feet, had a confident smirk on his face. **"I, the great Uchiha Madara, am afraid that you are too late! I am now immortal and not even you, Lucifer, can take my life!"** He said as he delivered an empowered punch at the man who was now identified as Lucifer. Lucifer, who was expecting something like this, easily blocked the punch with one hand as another shockwave disturbed the battlefield.

"Madara, you don't understand." Began Lucifer with a confident tone in his beautiful voice. **"While it's true that your body will no longer age and can heal injuries almost instantly, you will still die if I take your corrupted soul."** He proved his point by slowly pulling blue energy, which could only be seem by the Sharingan, from Madara's hand, which was held firmly in Lucifer's iron grip. Madara, who felt his body getting weaker, immediately protested. **"You can't do this!"** He screamed at Lucifer. **"I'm afraid that you are wrong, Madara,"** Lucifer said as his expression went from clam to enraged which only served to increase the speed and power of his pull . **"You took something that belonged to me and, therefore, greatly angered me!"** He growled as he watched Madara's distraught expression with fascination.

"**No mortal can escaped death, Madara. No even one that acquired the power of a god." **Lucifer finalized as he completely separated body from soul. Madara, who no longer held life in his eyes, fell to Lucifer's power. Madara Uchiha, the man who almost conquered the world, was gone forever and this time, he was never coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

Raiden: A Deal with the Devil

"While we are free to choose our actions, we are not free to choose the consequences of our actions."

Stephen R. Covey

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

As soon as Sasuke performed the summoning jutsu, which was said to be able to defeat Madara, I felt his chakra drop drastically. As my eyes examined his stature I noticed his body starting to slacken and, upon instinct, my body dove to save his from the hard impact that was certain to come otherwise. I must have been more exhausted than I thought because when my arms reached Sasuke my body failed me and I had to rotate myself in midair so that my back could prevent more injuries on both of our bodies.

I immediately got up and lifted Sasuke to his knees so that I could have a better look at his face. "Teme, what's wrong with you?!" I screamed the question as I lifted his head with my left hand so that we could see eye to eye. When my eyes met his they widened considerably. Sasuke was the type of guy who could, no matter the situation, put an expressionless mask on and never reveal what he was really thinking or feeling. Although his eyes never revealed how he felt about different things people could always tell that, albeit small, there was still some life in the body of the young Uchiha. This Sasuke was weak, he was too vulnerable. I didn't like this Sasuke.

I was panicking. My best friend looked like he was dying, if he wasn't already dead, and I had no idea what to do. I was exhausted and Kurama still hadn't recovered from having most of his chakra being taken by Madara to revive the ten-tailed beast. Lending all that power to Sasuke took everything Kurama and I had. I could barely stand and help was too far away from the battlefield. Most of the shinobi around were either dead or just waiting to die. It hurt to say it, but I was helpless. There was nothing I could do for my brother.

I suddenly felt shockwaves and debris coming from all directions. I acted as fast as I could in my condition as I grabbed Sasuke and jumped to the side with Sasuke under my arm. Rocks came flying at speeds that would kill a normal shinobi, but Sasuke and I were anything but normal. Small rocks kept hitting my back like raindrops. I had no problems with pain, for a while it was my life, and the injuries I was receiving was minor compared to injuries I had received in the past.

I started to push myself up when I felt that the area was clear of falling rocks, but then I suddenly felt a huge weight on by back. My body went crashing down on Sasuke as the weight was too much for me to handle in such a weakened state. I could hear myself scream as I felt the bones in my legs and back snapping for what felt like an eternity. When I finally gathered enough strength, I turned my head only to see a rock as big as a Giant Rasengan. There was no way for me to survive this without help.

"Kurama, are you able to help me?" I asked with a pleading, yet panic voice.

"I sometimes wonder where you would be without me," came his response complete with an arrogant tone and a growl like voice. "I've recovered enough of my essence to allow you to recover and use most of your techniques." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I immediately started to form a small Rasengan in my left hand since it was the weaker of the two.

When I gathered enough strength, thanks to Kurama, I pushed my body upwards with my right hand. The force of my push was strong enough to make the massive rock levitate for a brief second, but the brief second was all I needed as I rotated my body clockwise to get a good shot in on the middle of the rock. Once I found the spot, I instantly launched my left hand, which held the minor Rasengan. The enormous rock collided with my Rasengan and was able to resist for a nanosecond before colossal rock immediately started cracking as it flew a couple of miles away.

As Kurama's chakra flowed through my system I could feel power returning to my body and my bones starting to come back together. Having a giant fox made of chakra inside you certainly has its advantages. As I turned my ocean like eyes in Sasuke's direction to see if he was alright, I realized that I was not the only one who was not able to come out of the situation unscathed. His legs were distorted and it appeared like he had more blood outside of his body than inside. If he was alive before, he certainly wasn't now. But there was hope and I don't remember one time where I ever gave up on something, especially not on Sasuke. With speed I never thought I had, I reached for his chest and started to infuse some of my chakra into him. In a matter minutes, with Kurama's healing abilities, Sasuke's wounds showed considerable improvements.

As I was working I reached for his wrist to feel if he still had a pulse. When my fingers reached his skin, my arm, acting on instincts, rapidly recoiled itself. His skin was as cold as ice and there was no pulse. Sasuke was dead.

My body stopped moving when my mind registered that train of thought. Tears escaped my eyes as I forced my body to start giving him more chakra. I wasn't giving up, not now that I was so close to bringing my brother home.

"Come on, Sasuke!" I screamed as I increased the amount of chakra that was entered his body. "Are you really giving up now?! I thought those bastard Uchiha were supposed to be strong!" I continued as tears fell from my eyes and my arms came back to rest at my sides. My efforts were worthless, Sasuke wasn't getting any better and he was most certainly not getting back up. For the first time in my life I felt true failure. The feeling you feel when you failed a loved one.

As I continued reprimanding myself, a shadow came over me. I felt a powerful chakra behind me, a power only one man possessed, and I then realized that I still had to deal with the wretched Uchiha, the man who had brought so much misery to the Shinobi world, and the man that had killed Sasuke. At the last thought, a huge amount of anger came over me and I entered my nine tailed form.

As I felt the familiar sense of power wash over me, I began forming one of my best techniques. "Because of you Sasuke's dead!" I growled, with a tinge of Kurama's aggressive voice mixed in, "Because of you, many of my friends are either dead or hurt." I turned with a speed fit for a Kage level shinobi, Rasengan Shuriken in hand, aiming to kill Madara. Just as the powered up Rasengan was about to meet the figure a hand wrapped an iron grip on my wrist, effectively stopping my deadly technique. As I took a peek at the figure, I realized that the beautiful man in front of me was not Madara. The Rasengan dissolved itself back into wind as I met the man's dark eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, suspicion in my voice. The man calmly let go of my wrist and started walking around me to get to Sasuke, completely ignoring me. I could tell that this guy was strong and that even if Kurama was at his full strength it would be impossible for me to beat him. But I'd be damned if I let that stop me, I wouldn't let someone with such a dark aura hang around Sasuke.

"I asked you a question and until you answer you're not getting any closer to Sasuke!" I exclaimed as I quickly put myself between the man and Sasuke. I caught a flash of annoyance cross the man's eyes as he stopped in his tracks.

"I am called many things, some call me The Fallen An—" I could tell that this was going to be long so I immediately cut him off.

"Look dude, I asked for your name, not a freaking speech!" The man must have been pretty angry for being interrupted because you could see veins popping out of his forehead.

"You can call me Lucifer," the man answered as soon as he composed himself.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" I asked as I examined the man in front of me. His giant wings were creeping me out.

"Sasuke was the man that summoned me to this world to finish Madara, giving up his soul in the process," Lucifer responded with an emotionless voice.

"What do you mean giving up his soul?!" I yelled as my face got closer and closer to Lucifer's. Lucifer wasn't intimidated in the least.

"I mean that he is dead and he is not coming back," Lucifer answered with finality in his voice as he moved me out of his way with a slight push. I was so dazed by the last sentence he uttered that I didn't even register the action. I wanted to deny it, to say that he was lying, but even I knew that it was true and there was nothing I could do about it.

As I came back to my senses I saw that Lucifer was holding Sasuke with one hand while the other was holding some kind of vial. "It doesn't matter if he's dead, I won't let you take his body without a fight!" I growled as I charged at the man. Lucifer seemingly teleported in front of me as his elbow met my stomach. The blow was so strong that I fell to my knees, unable to get back up.

"I still have plans for this boy and to make sure these plans come to fruition I will need his body," Lucifer said as a dark portal appeared in front of him. I forced myself to get up as Lucifer passed through the portal. When I finally got up I immediately dashed in the direction of the portal, intent on getting Sasuke's body back. Just as I jumped in the air, the portal disappeared and my face met the dirt.

I was angry, angry at myself for being so weak. I thought I had finally become strong enough to protect my friends, strong enough to bring Sasuke home. I was wrong. Madara would have killed me if Sasuke hadn't intervened when he had and now that Lucifer guy just took me out with one blow.

"Naruto this is no time for self-pity, I can no longer feel Madara's chakra and that really bothers me," Kurama started as I came back to my senses.

"I know what you mean but Sasu—" Kurama interrupted me before I could continue.

"But Sasuke is dead and there is nothing you can do about it. You should focus on what needs to be done and worry about the rest later. You need to go and see what happened to Madara." I knew that Kurama was right. I still needed to check on the rest of my friends and prevent Madara, if he was still out there, from taking any more lives.

I pushed myself up and quickly started running to where Sasuke and I had fought Madara. Once I got there I noticed many shinobi huddling around something. I pushed myself through the celebrating crowds of people to see what got so much attention and I was presently surprised. Madara was down and he wasn't moving. Once I got a better view I also realized that his body was slowly disintegrating. As his body turned into dust I looked into his eyes. When my eyes met the now empty eye sockets, I started to panic, fearing someone took what was said to be the most powerful eyes in existence.

I turned to the shinobi beside me. "What happened to his eyes?!" I asked, panic lacing my voice.

"Th-the man who defeated Madara took them," The man spurred, fearing for his life. I then realized what was inside the vial Lucifer had in his hand. Only one question came to my mind as I gazed at the rising sun. 'What is Lucifer planning to do with Sasuke?'

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

I groggily sat up as I took in my surroundings. My body felt like crap and I had to wait until my eyes adjusted to the darkness before I could decipher where I was. As my eyes grew accustomed to the darkness I noticed that my vision was, for an unknown reason, much sharper than before. Before, with my Sharingan, I could see better through darkness than with normal eyes, but now I could see everything perfectly. It was almost as if I could see through walls. I could tell that I was in a big room which was occupied by some kind of throne. The seat was pretty big, like it was made for two people and, for whatever reason, I could see that the seat had a huge malicious aura around it.

I suddenly felt a portal opening up in this dimension. I turned my eyes to the portal and I saw a tall silver haired figure stepping out. The figure was pretty muscular, and if that didn't intimidate you then his dark analytical eyes certainly would. His pale skin made him look like he was not really there, he seemed more like some kind of ghost. He also had two white wings coming out of his back; but what really got my attention was the power that this being was emitting. He had a dark, monstrous aura around him that would make even Madara shiver; it was no wonder even his throne had some of his power around it.

I was not intimidated in the least, in fact I felt ten times stronger than before and I had nothing to fear, my soul already belonged to the man. "So you must be Lucifer, The Fallen Angel of Heaven." If the man was surprised that I knew him he didn't show it. He had what it took to be called an Uchiha.

"Yes Sasuke Uchiha, you are correct," he said as he walked towards his throne. He sat down and stared at me before he continued. "I'm sure that you're wondering about what you're doing here in your physical body." It was more of a statement rather than a question. I was silent as I met the man's eyes.

"Yes, that would be a wonderful place to start, wherever 'here' is."

The man was silent, seemingly contemplating what to tell me. "Right now you are in my domain, hell, the place for the corrupted and those who gave up their soul to the Devil in exchange for a request," Lucifer stopped as we continued our stare off, apparently waiting for me to deny the accusation. "As for why you're here," he continued as soon as he accepted that I knew the consequences of my actions. "As you know, the Juubi is a powerful immortal creature who can neither be contained nor killed. Even with my power it is impossible to completely destroy the beast," he stopped, analyzing my reactions to everything he said.

I was slightly surprised that not even he could defeat the beast and it made me wonder if Madara truly witnessed the real power of the ten-tails. However, as if he read my mind, he answered my next question. "Lucky for you and your world, Madara was not qualified to use the power of the beast, not even one-fourth of it."

I stayed silent, disguising my interest in the conversation. "You see Sasuke, the beast only reveals her true appearance to those who she deems worthy of her power. And until that someone can be found she will be a mindless killing machine unless she is sealed." I knew where he was going with this and I wanted no part in it.

"Are you planning on sealing the beast inside me? Because if you are then you are mistaken if you think I'll willingly go along with it."

"Who said you had a choice?" Lucifer countered. "Your soul belongs to me and I'll do with it as I please." I stayed silent, my fists betraying my frustration, knowing that what he said was true. "And besides, it's already sealed inside you." Lucifer finished as my eyes widened in surprise, finally breaking my emotionless mask.

"You couldn't wait until I regained conscious to do that?" I exclaimed as an enraged expression came upon my face.

"Would you have preferred if I left the creature to do as she pleased to your world? To do as she pleased to your precious friend?" he questioned with a calm tone, not the least bit surprised by my actions. I quickly regained my composure as I realized that he was right, the idiot wasn't killed because of him.

"Is that why I feel so much more powerful now?" I questioned, changing the subject. Instead of answering my question Lucifer snapped his finger and a large mirror started forming in front of me. He nodded towards the mirror, signaling for me to take a look at it. As I looked at the mirror I didn't even bother worrying about my lack of clothes; what really got my attention was the eyes staring back at me. A red set of Rinnegan eyes stared back at me, except that these rinnegan eyes contained tomoe like patterns in every circle.

"How?" I questioned, the surprise evident in my voice as I continued looking at my new set of eyes.

"I removed your eyes and replaced them with Madara's. At the level of power you contained before there was no way that you could even sustain the ten-tails, much less controlled it which is what we're aiming for. With those eyes, every sharingan technique will be at you disposal, you may even surpass the first sharingan user, Indra." he answered, his tone still dark emotionless.

"Turn around," he commanded after a few moments. As much as I hated it, I had no choice but to obey the man. Once I turned around Lucifer signaled me to look at the mirror. When my eyes reached my back I found a black cross that covered my whole posterior with four circles around it. "That is the seal that prevents the ten-tails from taking over your body. Unlike the seal that marked your friend, however, that seal you possess will never disappear and cannot be removed, not even by me, it's creator. The chakra will still be able to leak out and you will take different forms with every level of tails, you will only be able to controlled it if you're on level two or lower." I turned around to have a better look at Lucifer.

"Once you get to where I'm sending you, one of the circles around the cross will disappear allowing a creature, which is called an Exceed, resembling the ten-tails to appear. I want you to take care of the creature and protected like it's your own life." I wanted to speak out, to refuse to obey his orders but I knew that it would be a waste of breath. I had no choice in the matter.

"Where are you sending me? Some other part of hell?" I asked, still with a stoic expression on my face.

"Unfortunately not," he started as an annoyed look came encroached on his usually calm demeanor, "You see, as much as I hate letting a soul free, I'm afraid that for you an exception will be made," he finished as I took in what was just said.

"So you're returning me to my world? Giving me my freedom?" I asked, a ray of hope underneath my disinterested voice.

"Hell no!" he exclaimed, a bewildered look on his face as if what I just said was the dumbest thing he ever heard. "Although I was required to return you to the world of the living, it was never specified where," Lucifer finished with dissatisfaction in his tone.

"So where are you sending me? Why can't I just go back to the shinobi world?" I asked, curiosity lacing my voice.

"I won't be sending you back to your world simply because my reputation as a merciless King would be officially ruined," Lucifer answered waving his arms around for dramatic affects. This guy was an idiot, almost as dumb as Naruto himself. He was simply putting on a façade before. "As for where you going," he continued as his arms came back to his sides, "There are many worlds besides your own and I'll be sending you to one such world, a world that uses magic power, also called Maryoku, instead of chakra to perform magic instead of jutsu. This world goes by the name of Earth Land, the world of mages."

I was overwhelmed by the amount of information. "Do you expect me to just know their language? Their culture? Their magic?" I questioned as I gave him a 'you must be kidding me' look.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he said as he got up and walked until he was face to face with me. "Learning the language shouldn't be a problem with your Sharingan and Rinnegan as they absorb information extremely fast. As for culture, well I suggest you enter a guild." When he noticed my questioning eyes he immediately specified. "A guild is a group of mages that come together as a team under one master and perform different tasks in exchange for money. Since they travel a lot, not joining one would be extremely stupid of you." He pointed out as he started walking around me.

"Your powers are going to become your magic in Earth Land. They were greatly improved because of the Rinnegan and the ten-tails's chakra, making you capable of performing countless high level jutsu without feeling the restraint of falling low on chakra. It also increased your physical prowess, making you far stronger and faster than you ever were. By having the ten-tails inside you, your injuries will heal extremely quick and," he paused in front of me looking at my expressionless face, "prevent you from aging." To say I was surprised by the information I was receiving was a understatement, I was almost as surprised as when I discovered the truth about the massacre of my clan. "Although time won't kill you, who's to say that a deadly enough attack won't?" he finished.

A dark portal suddenly appeared beside Lucifer. He nodded his head towards the portal, signaling for me to go through. I hesitated. "Can you at least give me some clothes and my sword before I go?" I asked, hope in my tone; I still had my pride.

"Are you really asking this of me after letting your soul free?" he asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Hell yeah, do you expect me to just go naked? I'll never live that one down," I retorted, an annoyed look crossing my own features. Lucifer muttered something about some stupid Uchiha before he snapped his fingers and my body began to glow.

The light was capable of brightening every inch of the overly dark room. Once the light died down, I looked to the mirror to see that my body now harbored a familiar uniform. I had a black under armor that reached up to right under my chin with metal gray armor on my upper chest and on my forearms. I sported dark gloves on my hand that reached to right above my elbows, red bandages decorating the end. The pants were the typical ninja pants, except darker, holding a small bag with red bandages around it, most likely holding my ninja tools. Besides the toes, my new dark as night ninja sandals covered my whole foot. The biggest difference my new clothes had then the typical ANBU armor was the long blood red scarf that was around my neck. I also noticed that my Kusanigi was strapped on the back of my waist, the handle pointing towards my left hand, making easy for me to reach it if the situation called for it.

Once I was sure that I had everything I was going to need I turned to my side and started walking towards the portal. Once I passed the portal I decided to ask one more question before I officially departed to another world. "Lucifer, why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" I questioned as I turned my onyx eyes in his direction. I caught a look of surprise crossing his features as he immediately hide it.

"Let's just say that even a Devil has his debts to pay," he answered as the portal closed in my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raiden: New World**

* * *

><p>A certain person was lying in a clearing in the middle of a forest near the foot of the mountain. The person had a slender yet muscular flame and appeared to be six feet tall. His gorgeous ebony hair framed his high cheek bones, complementing well with his elegant medium-sized nose and plump red lips. His pale skin appeared to be glowing under the sunlight, giving him a mythical look.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha suddenly opened his eyes, revealing the most exalted eyes amongst the three great Eye techniques. The Rinnegan, the eyes of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the eyes that is said to be able distort even reality itself. Unlike the powerful sage, however, Sasuke's eyes had a ripple-like pattern which was spread over each eyeball with eight red sclera and irides that contained a tomoe pattern.

He slowly stood up, dusting himself off when he noticed the dirt around him. He took in his outfit as he adjusted the long red scarf that refused to stay in place. He was wearing what he always dreamed of possessing, but considered an unreachable dream after he abandoned Konoha. He adorned the ANBU uniform, an outfit that his precious brother used to wear. An outfit that should be ornamented with honor, something that the last Uchiha thought he no longer possessed. It briefly made him wonder if Lucifer choose this specific outfit just to spite him, another punishment for escaping death.

Satisfied with the scarf, the former avenger dismissed his rampant thoughts and, intead, instinctively felt his left waist and found the kusanagi in its sheath. He slowly drew the powerful blade and observed its perfect razor edge. Sasuke had to give it to Orochimaru, the snake knew what he was doing when he decided to teach Sasuke kenjutsu.

Putting away the blade, Sasuke started clenching and unclenching his hands. He felt that he indeed feel much stronger than ever, something that greatly satisfied him despite the circumstances. He finally looked around, noticing the landscape. All he saw were trees swaying lazily with the frosty wind. He then turned his almighty eyes towards the sun and found it high in the sky, shining in its full radiance. To him everything looked the same as it did in the elemental nations, but he could feel that there was something different about this place. He felt something that was relatively similar to chakra but still significantly different. It felt somewhat heavier and this place was full of this strange energy. He assumed that this was what Lucifer was talking about since he felt the same kind of energy coming out of him in waves. Sasuke quickly deactivated his rinnegan and tried to suppress the energy called 'magic' the same way he would with chakra, not wanting the whole world knowing he was here.

Once he was satisfied that no one would be able to sense or locate him, the new ten-tail Jinchuriki decided to further investigate his situation as he reached out with his improved sensing abilities. He felt the presence of around one-hundred-fifty humans in what, he could only guess, a small settlement, a village south of where he currently was standing. But there was something else that drew his attention, however. A few miles to the north he felt two immense presences that contained vast amounts of magic. The first one he was sure was a human, for he knew it was already edging at its very limit; he was impressed as well as this human could probably go toe to toe with some of the Akatsuki. The second though he was not sure, it was immensely overpowering the first one; it was like comparing a Kage to a genin. Sasuke was sure that this one could probably be a match to the most powerful creatures the elemental nation's had to offer, the Bijuus. He was also one-hundred percent certain that this being was not human. Letting curiosity get the better of him, Sasuke launched himself towards the two identities that caught his attention.

As the Uchiha leaped across branches in a casual pace, he noticed the devastation that had happened to the surrounding areas as he went closer and closer towards his objective. He saw entire uprooted forests and some mountains with huge craters to their side. This made his curiosity to peak higher and he decided to pick up his pace a little as he seemingly disappeared into thin air with a bloody red flash, determined to reach his destination faster.

The Uchiha's form materialized at the very top of the tallest tree he could find, getting a good view of the seemingly hopeless fight and not making his presence known at the same time. Once he got a view of the battle, Sasuke's eyes widened considerably as he gazed at the creature in front of him, his handsome face colored with surprise.

Standing in front of him was some kind of dragon with wings; although it wasn't like any dragon he ever met. It was gargantuan in size, the same size as the overgrown fox the idiot carried within him. The beast had four legs and its entire upper body was covered with black round plates that were each decorated with blue colored spiraling patterns. Under its sturdy looking armor was a smooth grey colored underbody. Its head had a round and blunt nose and had four elongated plates extending backwards. Its eyes were a circular white beady pair. Its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. Its chin ended with a pointy edge resembling an arrowhead. The Uchiha also noticed its birdlike wings containing black feathers with the same spiraling patterns as the plates. And finally its tail ended in a very strange form of a stinger. What really drew his attention, however, was the aura this lizard was giving. If felt heavy and dark, very similar to the nine-tails, but what really caught his interest was that the creature seemed cautious, as if it felt threatened.

Facing the dragon was a tall muscular man with shoulder-length reddish-orange hair that looked rugged at the present moment. Even at a distance, Sasuke's enhanced eyesight could distinguish the man's features. The tired looking man had stubbles around his mouth and chin. He wore a torn cape with high collars and armored plates on the shoulders. He was also wearing torn up loose dark pants with an armored waist guard. On his feet was a pair of grey colored leather boots. The man looked like he seen much better days as he was missing his left arm, leaving only a stud ending at the elbow region and bleeding from various parts of his body. The man's body language didn't give any of his feelings away; he was prepared to die fighting to the very end. At least that's what anyone else would notice at first glance, but Sasuke Uchiha was not just anyone. He, like any other elite shinobi, prided himself in being an observant person, always knowing his surroundings and being able to read his opponents to the very twitch of a muscle due to his Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke could see, even somewhat feel, the fear reflected in the man's eyes and aura, not only directed at the monstrous being in front of him but also something else. But above the fear, Sasuke saw something that he had only seen in someone else given the most unfavorable of situations; he saw hope and the will to never give up.

The avenger was certain of three things; the two beings battling had felt his presence when he woke up, the human was completely outclassed, and that, even in a completely different dimension, idiots of the highest caliber still existed.

* * *

><p>Gildarts Clive has faced countless life-threatening situations, the kind of circumstances that only a man as powerful as him could survive. He faced a myriad of s-class mages; he fought every kind of monster you can imagine, and he completed hundreds of s-class quests, but, no matter who his opponent was, he always managed to overcome them and come out on top. But he never once faced such overwhelming odds. He never once faced a being as powerful and fearsome as The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. And he would be the first to admit that he was worried and afraid for the entire world, not only because of the dragon but also because of the monstrous dark energy that disappeared as if it was never there in the first place. Whoever that monstrous energy belonged to should not be trifled with, just thinking about the amount of hatred that aura possessed was giving him the chills. Gildarts was beginning to think that even the terrifying dragon was afraid of the mysterious energy seeing as the dragon completely forgot about the fact that his chew toy was still standing. The beast even looked alert, like it was not longer in its element.<p>

"Is that the best you got you overgrown lizard?!" the torn man shouted at the dragon, gaining its attention. Gildarts knew that provoking the beast was an extremely stupid action seeing as he had no chance whatsoever against the creature but he had to try. He had the feeling that if he did not defeat the dragon here, his whole guild would pay for it. And, although he was scared, the thought of his family having to face the powerful dragon provided him with the strength to carry on.

The dragon, as if in response to his taunt, unleashed a powerful roar at the man, causing him to fly backwards towards a large boulder.

"Come on you bastard! I'm not done with you yet!" Gildarts taunted, too weak to do anything else, as he removed himself away from the boulder. The dragon roared as its tail shot up and swung at the man's lower left side at a blinding speed, aiming to cut him in half by the waist. The red head tried to avoid the attack by jumping backwards. But, unfortunately for the powerful mage, he did not manage to evade the tail in time, his left leg was caught and instantly cut off as the razor tip of the dragon's tail passed through it as if it was unhindered. The man gave out a loud cry as he once again crashed into one of the boulders. Gildarts Clive knew that he was finished; if not from the dragon then from his injuries. But he also knew that he was not going to give up until the very end.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as the man slowly collapsed due to the massive blood loss, the ninja was surprised that the man even survived that long but assumed that the lizard was only toying with, what he assumed, was a mage, a very powerful one at that. He couldn't understand what the man was saying but, whatever he said, seemed to have enraged the beast. Seeing as his curiosity was satisfied, the powerful young Uchiha decide that it was time to leave as he turned around to head towards the small settlement he found earlier.<p>

Sasuke stopped mid-step as he suddenly felt the man's energy spike up again. The shinobi slowly turned around as if some mysterious power was influencing him to witness what was going to happen. As he once again turned his eyes on the tattered form of the man, he noticed that the redhead was once again standing up, looking dead, but up nonetheless. The man was using the bolder behind him for support, visibly struggling to keep himself steady. The mage raised his bloody head once more to meet the Dragon's gaze. It was then that Sasuke Uchiha saw it again, a much clearer view. He saw something that he only witnessed when he fought with or together with the idiotic blond Jinchuriki. It was the same determined and hopeful eyes as Naruto presented to the young Uchiha in every encounter they had. Is what, together with the Kyuubi, provided the Uzumaki with strength. The eyes of someone in a mission, the eyes that never wavered even in the face of ultimate despair. They were the eyes of the self-proclaimed next Hokage.

Sasuke was completely frozen; he was stupefied that there was someone as stupid as the blond in this world as well. The ninja snapped out of his musings when he felt a gust of wind coming from the creature as it took flight. The last Uchiha watched with fascination as the lizard concentrated energy in its lungs area and flapped its powerful wings, putting some distance between the man and itself, aiming to obliterate the entire island with a single bean. Sasuke turned his onyx eyes away from the beast and observed the man instead, wondering if he gave up the foolish idea that there was still hope for survival. To his shock, however, the man still had the same look in his eyes, the man still hoped for the impossible. Those eyes were what made him move. Sasuke disappeared with a red flash only to appear a nanosecond later with two scrolls in front of the red headed man. The former avenger just stared at the man with irritation written across his gorgeous features, there were only two things that still annoyed the hell out him; the whiskered idiot and everyone else that held a similarity to him. Well, that and fangirls. The man, however, openly gaped at the Uchiha as if he was some type of spirit, not believing he was really there.

The dragon pulled back its massive head to send its might roar at the two people in front of it. Sasuke, in return, drew the Kusanagi halfway out of his sheath and used it to cut his left palm, drawing his own blood as he placed the two scrolls on the ground, forming an X shape. He then placed his bloody hand where the two scrolls connect as he gathered a small amount of his purple like energy.

**"ROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"** the dragon let loose all the energy stored in its throat, sending a black lance towards Sasuke and the injured man.

**"Summoning: Quintuple Rashomon"** the Uchiha muttered Orochimaru's strongest defense technique as five menacing gates came out of the ground, causing an earth-shattering earthquake in the process.

The enormous bean of energy collided with the first demon gate, instantly slowing down but tearing through the first gate easily enough. The lance had a much harder time with the second menacing gate as the attack seemed to have completely stopped.

Not a beast to be outdone, however, the black creature increased the power output of his attack as the bean increased five times in size, tearing through the second and third demon gate in quick succession.

Sasuke, not wanting to continue the battle seeing as the Exceed could decide to appear at a moment's notice putting him in a disadvantage, decided to deceive the mighty creature instead of continuing the pointless battle. He removed his healed hand from the scroll and quickly positioned them in his pouch together with his other ninja tools. He then narrowed his eyes at the fifth gate as the bean passed through the fourth demon gate with moderate resistance. The Uchiha silently commended his last line of defense to open. The strongest demon gate, obeying its master's orders, opened its massive gate, displaying endless darkness. The bean was immediately consumed by the endless darkness as the gate remained open.

**"Kai"** Sasuke mentally commended when he felt the gate consumed enough of the energy to reduce the damage caused in the island but still enough to obliterate what the dragon considered insects.

The massive explosion that followed destroyed everything in the immediate areas and delivered a huge shockwave that obliterated various mountains and completely erased the forest from existence. After the explosion, there was a huge dust cloud making it very difficult to see if the two men survived the explosion. Wanting to make sure that the fools who dared challenge the great black dragon were obliterated, the beast used its massive wings to fan out the remaining dust clouds that were preventing it from seeing the results of the battle. The dragon narrowed its eyes as he noticed that the foolish humans were indeed nothing but dust as the only thing left of the explosion was the massive crater decorating the island. Presuming that it was victorious, The Dragon of the Apocalypse let loose a triumphant roar as it flapped its wings and took off, the only thing in its mind was the atrocious dark power that completely disappeared, as if it was never there to begin with.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the dragon, the subject of its worries was in a nearby cave some kilometers away watching as the mighty creature flew towards the west after giving out its thunderous cry of triumph, a cry that was surely heard throughout Earthland.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha adjusted the unconscious redhead on his left shoulder, not apparently caring that the man could most likely die from his injuries. He had no idea why he saved the injured man and now Sasuke was hoping against hope that the man would take his last breath; the redhead had caused him enough problems. Much to his dislike, however, the avenger deduced that his wish would remain unrequited seeing as the mage would, almost certainly, survive; idiots like him are strangely very hard to kill. Giving a final look at the dragon about to disappear above the clouds, the raven haired man jumped to the air, heading towards the village to the south.

As the Uchiha leaped from tree branch to tree branch in a leisured pace, his muscular back started glowing a dazzling black, smoldering through his undershirt and armor. Sasuke immediately dropped to the ground and supported himself with one hand on the green field while his other one steadied the mage. Immense pain filled his whole body as the black light appeared to get even more intense, growing to the point that it formed a huge cloud of darkness above the avenger, blocking the sun in the process. Sasuke, meanwhile, gritted his teeth as he gripped the ground in frustration, dealing with the pain his on prideful way since an Uchiha would never lower themselves to crying out.

As the black cloud dissipated, a white circle appeared above the Uchiha's back as a catlike shape started coming out. Sasuke arched his upper back, not able to withstand the unbearable pain. Once the figure separated itself completely from the raven's body, one of the four circles that decorated Lucifer's seal disappeared, just like the devil predicted.

Gathering his bearings, a slightly winded Uchiha turned around; coming face to face with what he could only describe as a cat, though not like any cat he seen before. The round head, which made up half of its body, was a beautiful midnight dark in color, its furry ears were completely white at the very top and a small amount of fur was held up by a white orb that had a small hole in the middle. Its closed eyelashes were a shade darker than the rest of the body and the shady fur around its cheek was slightly messier; giving the small creature what a lot of people would consider an adorable look. The other half of the cat's body was completely bare, revealing the beautiful dark fur that covered the entire under half of its body, including the four small paws, and a flurry black and white tail hanged between its tiny lower paws. Sasuke never saw anything more adorable, but he, being the proud Uchiha he was, would never admit that fact.

He would confess that he was a little concern however. He was half expecting the cat not to awake for at least a few hours seeing as it was just recently born, but the fact that he could not feel the energy every living being possessed in the small creature worried the Uchiha. Reaching with his free hand for the abnormal levitating cat, Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow when, just when he felt the creature's unusual soft fur under his fingertips, a dark glow appeared at the cat's right back. The darkness slowly took shape, forming a black angelic wing, each feather dark and beautiful as night itself. The avenger was surprised, but mentally shrugged; it was a completely different world; things were bound to be different, he might as well get used to it.

As much as Sasuke wanted to deny it, the fact that the cat was not awake, coupled with the fact that it didn't show any signs of life either, worried him more than he was suppose to care. Capping the small creature in his free hand, the Uchiha immediately vanished from sight, concerned for the safety of his charge.

* * *

><p>Sasuke appeared in the outskirts of a small town. Not wanting to waste precious time, the Uchiha quickly started walking towards the town.<p>

As the town came into view, he immediately noticed the people giving him a weird look. Some looked shocked, though he had no idea why, some looked scared, which did not surprise him in the least, and all the women who had spotted him looked flushed, again not much of a shocker there.

Sasuke, finally seeing his looks as a blessing, quickly made his way to the closest girl in his immediate area, planning on getting some information on the strange new world.

The girl was quite pretty; she had blonde hair that went around her face, portraying her delicate and soft features. Her beautiful hair curled around her lower-back, waving with the cool breeze. She was wearing a long blue and white dress that did wonders to her appearance; it not only complimented well with her sky blue eyes, but also revealed her wondrous curves while looking completely innocent. She was what many would consider an eye-candy.

The Uchiha coolly approached the girl, not wanting to scare the girl away since she seemed quite shy. Once the girl noticed he was making his way towards her, her face grew a brighter red as a shy smile appeared on her face. Sasuke allowed a small smirk to make its way to his handsome face as his matured sharingan activated. The three familiar commas were rapidly spinning as the girl's azure eyes met his demonic ones.

Sasuke appeared in the white landscape of her mind, memories passing through as the girl, Umar, grew from a little girl to a beautiful young lady. He learned that the girl was the daughter of the mayor and very much loved by everyone in town. He witnessed Umar growing into an intelligent and kind girl to helping children to learn how to read and write. He turned his head away when the attractive girl appeared in a two-piece blue bikini, showing a lot of her pale skin while still leaving much to the imagination. He not only saw good memories, but bad ones as well. He saw a six year old Umar crying over a burned corpse, her unrecognizable mother, with her distraught father by her side.

As soon as Sasuke gained the things he needed, he rapidly redrew from her mind and deactivated his dojutsu, not wanting to intrude in the girl's privacy any further than necessary. As soon as Sasuke stopped reading Umar's mind, the girl came back to her senses, unaware of what just went on. Umar quickly gathered herself, embarrassed for getting distracted just because of the man's unusual gorgeous looks.

"Hello, are in need of assistance?" she asked as she, with some difficulty, removed her eyes from the man's gorgeous features and took in the red head on his shoulders, her face going into concern when she noticed just who the handsome man was carrying.

"Can you direct me to the closest doctor?" Sasuke asked with an unusual accent, not used to the language he learned in a matter of seconds. "This man is critically injured and is in desperate need of attention." He took the girl's body language as the girl seemingly recognized the mage.

Umar gasped when she recognized that the red head mage, the famous Gildarts Clive, the ace of Fairy Tail was not just injured, but was knocking at death's door. Quickly regaining her composure, the girl turned around and quickly made her way around the people crowding the streets, ignoring the questionable glances directed her way.

"What happened to him?" the blond calmly asked as she directed the handsome man towards the middle of town. "I never imagined Gildarts Clive, one of the strongest mages in Earthland, could even be injured, much less to such severe life threatening situations." She was concerned; whoever could put Gildarts out of commission was someone to be worried about. Her town was on the line.

Sasuke deduced that that was the reason people were looking at him in shock as he followed the blond through town, completely ignoring the women and girls trying to get his attention. "I have no idea," the Uchiha played innocent; he didn't think that just anyone knew that creatures like the black dragon existed. "I was traveling around and came upon him by luck."

The blonde nodded, not seeing any reason for the raven to lie. The walk was long, but the silence followed with it was completely unbearable, at least for the pretty blonde it was. She could not think straight in the presence of the man. She wanted to find out who the man was but she was tongue-tied, she couldn't find the courage to ask the question plaguing her mind. The Uchiha noticed her suffering but decided not to comment on it, no one to care for such pleasantries.

They soon arrived in front of a medium sized red building. Sasuke followed the pretty blond as she made her way to the front door. As soon as Umar knocked on the door, an elderly man appeared, a small frown placed on his face. The man was mostly bald except for a two bundles of white hair on each side of his head and looked as if he was in his late-sixties. His skin looked quite rough and his eyes held an intelligence that few could compare to. He was wearing a white coat on top of a black shirt and white pants, completing the outfit with some brown shoes.

"What can I do for you today Umar?" The man asked, elegantly making way for the blonde and her companion, and closing the door as soon as he notice the amount of girls making their way to the doctor's office. The question went unanswered seeing as the old man quickly directed them to a room to the right as he became aware of the famous mage placed on top of the Uchiha's shoulder.

"It seems like Gildarts was injured." Ulmar answered anyway, just to keep the suffocating silence at bay, as she made her way to a room to the right. The raven and the gaping doctor followed her.

"I never thought I'd see the day Gildarts would need my help." The old doctor stated as Umar helped Sasuke lay Gildarts comfortably on the bed.

"Me neither." Umar murmured as she gazed at the weird animal the Uchiha was holding, just now noticing the weird creature. Forcing herself to remove her gaze from the ethereal creature, the blond moved her azure her eyes to the handsome man instead, wondering again who he was.

"May I ask your name?" She curiously asked, she never seen such a gorgeous man before and the blonde knew that you just couldn't walk around Earthland without being known with such beautiful features, not to mentioning the strange clothing either.

Ignoring her question, Sasuke instead turned his attention to the old doctor, who was performing some kind of healing spell to stop the red headed mage from dying from loss of blood.

"Hey you old man," Sasuke called as he walked up to the doctor and extended his hand that had a gentle hold on the cat. "Do you know something about this creature?"

The old doctor had an offended look on his face, but it quickly changed to a look of surprise and awe as he directed his eyes to the mystical creature. "That's an Exceed," the doctor began, shocked at the revelation. "They are a race of cat-like beings that are rumored to have come from an entirely different dimension. To be honest with you, I didn't believe they existed!"

"Do you know why it's not breathing?" The Uchiha asked, worried because he knew the answer to his own question before it was even uttered.

"I'm afraid not…" the doctor answered as he shook his head, dashing the raven's hope.

Sasuke, irritated for still having no leads to the mystery that was the cat, turned around and headed for the door, planning on heading to the library.

"W-wait!" a weak voice stopped Sasuke on his track as he, along with Umar and the doctor, turned their heads to the weakened mage struggling to sit up.

Umar and the doctor immediately went to sedate the man, afraid that the mage would reopen his injuries if he moved any further. Gildarts, however, dismissed them with a wave of his hand, determined to get his way. The mage then turned his eyes to the expectant Uchiha.

"I don't know much about them…" Gildarts started, with some difficulty, as he stopped himself to catch his breath. When he saw the Uchiha angrily turning away assuming the mage had no information whatsoever, he immediately continued. "But I know someone, or better yet, another Exceed or whatever they're called."

This immediately caught Sasuke's attention as he turned his onyx eyes to the men expectantly.

"Fairy Tail," the mage muttered weakly, trying to stay conscious. "Find Fairy Tail and you will find another Exceed, but you better hurry, I've never seen Happy in a condition like the Exceed you have in your hands." As Gildarts finished he slowly drifted into unconscious, his last thought being that the stranger could very easily bring destruction to his guild without even trying.

Sasuke, picking up the mage's warning, immediately sought to find any information on where Fairy Tail was located through the memories of Umar, silently thanking the heavens that the girl was well educated. Focusing his attention on a place called Magnolia Town, the usual star-like pattern appeared as the Eternal Mankekyo Sharingan was activated, spinning uncontrollably. He performed a technique he saw millions of times but could never execute it; the chance of trying it out now was both, necessary and very tempting. A smirk made its way to his face as an invisible vertex began sucking the Uchiha, along with the Exceed, into his right eye. Kamui was definitely a useful technique.

Sasuke, who was quite pleased with the turn of events, didn't notice that his overwhelming magic power took form into pressure that made the blonde and the doctor lose conscious almost instantly, nearly taking their lives in the process.

* * *

><p>It was complete chaos.<p>

It was Fairy Tail.

"Dammit, flame-brain, get out my way!" Gray shouted as his punch, which was aimed at the Elfman, was blocked by his eternal rival.

"Oh like hell I will, frosty! Your fight is with me!" Natsu yelled back, and the ice mage just grinned.

"Be a real man!" Elfman growled out above the sea of mages that were fighting for the fun of it, and was soon locking horns with a smiling Cana who looked more than happy to challenge the big oaf.

"Show me what you got!" She screamed and got three cards ready to take him down.

Macao dodged left and right, steadily watching as Alzack fired his gun magic upon him, both unaware of the bullet holes in the walls. Bisca fired from the top of the counter in the bar, aiming at anyone who was not looking at her with a happy expression on their face. The walls and furniture within the newly improved guild headquarters were being destroyed from left to right, nothing was safe from the bar brawl.

Mirajane Strauss looked on with a more joyful expression than usual. The white haired beauty was worried that the gloomy atmosphere that stayed when Laxus left the guild would stay far longer, but was glad that that was not the case. She knew that the guild was a family and Laxus, even if he didn't admit it, was as much part of the guild as anyone else, but she also knew that the lightning dragon slayer wouldn't stay away for long; he would come back. Seeing the guild in its usual disarray after a week brought a smile to her face.

She turned her beautiful sapphire eyes to Nab, who was going for a right hook but was, instead, hit by Jet's left kick to the jaw and went flying across the large guild hall. Wakaba blew threw his pipe, producing a small shield as the black haired mage flew straight for him, creating a small explosion. Mira then noticed that Master Makarov, who took Laxus exile the hardest, was in a much better mood then he been the past week. A drunken hue spread across his cheeks as he chuckled good-naturedly as the kids continued to beat each other up. An oblivious Erza sat beside him, eyeing the small cake in front of her like it was the most important thing in the world. The demon then moved her gaze to the two new additions to the guild: Juvia, who was cheering for Gray as he assaulted Natsu, and Gajeel, who was enjoying watching Natsu getting pummeled from the second floor.

A soft sigh got her attention as she turned her beautiful blue orbs to Lucy, who was now taking shelter at the bar. The blonde was smiling at her guild's antics as she turned to meet Mira's gaze.

"They seem to be way more obnoxious than usual." She stated casually, happy that things were going back to normal.

"It's understandable," the blue-eyed beauty answered back, a contented sigh escaping her plump, full lips. "They are taking out their frustrations from the past week on each other."

As the blond prepared a response, a pink blur crashed onto her and implanted the blond mage in the wall. The fire dragon slayer mage quickly got up and gave Mira his big cheerful smile, completely ignoring the enraged Lucy. Mira gave a small smile back and then moved out of the way so that Natsu could join the fight once again.

"I'm going to roast that smirk right off your ugly face!" Natsu declared as he jumped up, charging in the fray once more. Gray, the one responsible for the accident, punched a dazed Elfman out of his way so that he could confront the pink haired mage without disturbances.

"Let's see you try it, pinky!" The ice mage hollered as he prepared to use his magic to meet the dragon slayer head on. Seeing this, Natsu geared up his own magic, more than ready to get rid of the blue haired mage once and for all.

Just as they were about to launch their attacks, every mage in the vicinity completely stopped. From weakest to strongest, every mage in the guild began crashing to the floor in a matter of seconds, as if gravity itself was against them. Mirajane couldn't help but take notice that only a few mages were not unconscious yet, herself included. Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were on their fours, trying hard not to have their faces meet the floor. Even Makarov was struggling just to stay on his knees.

That was when she felt it. Her body was trembling in fear, she never felt so terrified since her younger sister's death. It wasn't just the power that she feared, no, it was the hatred and the pain that was threatening to consume her. By the looks of it, she wasn't the only one.

Natsu and Grey were trembling, sweat running down their faces like a river. Natsu's eyes were wide with fear, like he never felt such emotion his whole life. Grey, on the other hand, had a haunted look on his face, as if he was reminiscing Deliora all over again. Erza was trying her best to look brave but her dark onyx eyes were betraying her emotions, they were colored with terror. Gajeel was in the same position as everyone else but he was also displaying anger, he was angry that he was so terrified. Even Makarov had a look of despair on his face but, unlike the others, he didn't fear for himself but for his children. He was old, he lived his life, but the children still had a future.

Although their fear was being consumed by the hatred in the atmosphere, she could still feel it, it was as if they were her own emotions. Although the Fairy Tail beauty knew it was a hopeless situation, their guild was not just about to give up. She could see that in everyone's eyes, those that were still aware of their surroundings anyway. They were Fairy Tail. Their nakama bond would always save them in the end.

Just as the strongest Fairy Tail members were about to give in to unconcious, the aura vanished, like it was never there in the first place. The gorgeous demon quickly picked herself up, exhaustion written on her stunning features. One by one, every mage stood up, some much slower than others, and instinctively moved away from the gates as they looked at the entrance anxiously. They knew that whoever that aura belonged to could only be here for them.

The front gates opened slowly, creaking in a fashion that made their beating hearts come to a complete halt. All eyes turned to the figure standing in the entrance of their guild.

Large blue eyes met the stranger's own onyx ones and everything seemed to have frozen in time.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the late update! I was just thinking on the direction I wanted to go with this story and I finally founded! The Acnologia idea in the start of this chapter I borrowed from Robert001, it will play a key part of the plot later on. I just wanted to let everyone know that this story will take a completely different turn from the Fairy Tail world, Natsu and Erza will actually have to work hard to defeat enemies. I swear, next thing you know Natsu is going to be able to turn into a dragon and Erza will summon an armor that can prevent death! Enough of my rambling! I'm already on my way to complete the next chapter so R&amp;R! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Raiden**

**Chapter 4:**

**Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail's Headquarters<strong>

Mirajane was entranced by the stranger's mysterious dark eyes; orbs that didn't give anything away yet appeared to be dissecting your soul piece by piece. She felt as if the visitor's calculating stare was searching through her very soul for some kind of answer. As if their souls were calling for each other. She wasn't aware of her surroundings, all she could focus on was his onyx eyes, not even time seemed to matter as she was absorbed in the endless abyss of darkness that was the deep dark eyeballs. As much as she tried, she found that she could not remove her eyes from his inquiring gaze, she wasn't even entirely sure she wanted to.

That wasn't even the strangest part about the situation either. What was really perturbing the white haired beauty was the deep sense of longing she was feeling towards the handsome man standing in front of her. The take-over mage felt something inside lurch as her breath caught, heart beating wild as she flushed. The demon mage felt like she finally found a piece of herself she wasn't aware she was missing. She felt a connection to another person unlike she ever felt before, not even with her siblings and the rest of the guild. All of that because of the beautiful stranger before her; a man she couldn't even place a name to.

Sasuke Uchiha seemed to be in the exact same spell, unable to remove his eyes form the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

As if noticing the strange spell that took over her and the mysterious stranger, Makarov cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the handsome man. The man slowly and tenuously removed his perceptive eyes away from the Fairy Tail beauty, as if it was the most difficult thing he ever did.

As the raven haired man turned his head towards the old master, Mira noticed just how attractive the man really was now that she wasn't focused exclusively on his deep dark eyes. She had seen plenty of handsome men before, the kind of guys' girls dreamed of marrying at night, but she never met a man as gorgeous as the man before her. His skin seemed too pale to be real and his features too beautiful to belong to a human. His dark hair and eyes served to only bring out his perfect sculpted face to a complete new level. From her field of vision she could see that she wasn't the only girl engrossed by the man's appearance. Lucy and Juvia, who happened to have eyes solely for the ice mage, were openly gawking at the guy, Cana looked flushed, and Erza and Evergreen had a small but evident blush on their faces. It was pretty clear to the white haired mage that every girl in the vicinity was attracted to the man's appearance, but, unlike the others, she was also longing for something else from him, something she couldn't even name. She never felt this way before.

Her attention, however, was diverted as her father figure began speaking.

"What can we help you with?" Makarov's voiced traveled through the unusual silent room, honestly curious seeing as the young man didn't seem to be looking for some kind of fight. Although the master would openly admit that in all his life, he has never seen someone look so beautiful yet be so intimidating at the same time.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the old man, deeming him to be the most powerful of the group and, because of that fact, slightly curious as to whom he was.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail." Makarov answered his silent question, gaining a nod from the handsome man in acknowledgement.

"I'm looking for the Exceed," Sasuke declared clearly and to the point, trying to stay focused on the old mage and not a certain white haired girl that didn't seem to leave his mind.

The blushes intensified as the girls seemed to swoon at the strange accent that came out of his mouth, while the rest of the guild seemed to get irritated for the blatant disrespect the stranger was displaying towards their father figure. And also because they were slightly jealous of the attention the handsome man was getting from the normally unapproachable girls.

Ignoring the accent, and the younger man's unashamed lack of respect at not identifying himself, the third master of Fairy Tail pondered what their guest meant by Exceed. "I'm afraid that I don't know what you mean by 'Exceed'."

The stranger, as if expecting this outcome, raised his right arm. The whole guild openly gawked at the small creature that held a close resemblance to their fellow blue friend, except for the fact that this cat possessed adorable dark looks that seemed a lot more irresistible and feminine.

Mirajane studied the small creature with stars in her eyes; she never saw something more adorable! Not even the fact that the cat brought an unusual sense of comfort and concern within her registered in her mind as all she could think about was hugging the dark animal. Her awe, however, was put on hold as the stranger spoke.

"This is an Exceed," Sasuke silently declared, hiding his relief as he took in the look of familiarity crossing the guilds' features. He was unaware that, despite managing to hide his relief from everyone, a certain demon mage caught it, wondering why he would be so relieved.

Makarov became suspicious, as he always did when his family was involved. He was worried about what would happen to Happy if the strange man got his hands on the blue bundle of joy. He knew this guy was powerful, but not even that would save the man from the wrath of Fairy Tail if he wanted to harm one of their own. Just as he was about to voice his concerns for Happy, he caught, from the corner of his eyes, Lucy adjusting something behind her back. He also realized a second too late that he wasn't the only one that was aware of the action.

The stranger disappeared from his spot, only to materialize right in front of a startled blonde beauty. Caught completely off guard by what, she assumed, was a teleportation technique, the girl could only back away from the handsome man, holding the blue exceed, who was paralyzed in fear, behind her. The stranger, however, merely followed her with calm steps.

The rest of the guild were rooted to their spots. They knew that that was no magic; it was pure and simple speed, something that was gained when, and only when, you perfected your body to the peak of excellence. The guild was paralyzed by the speed of the stranger to be of any help to the terrified blonde, they didn't think that moving that fast was possible. What shocked them even more was that the raven haired man didn't even give an indication that he was about to move, not even a twitch of a muscle.

Mirajane and the old master were impressed by the speed that even their experienced eyes couldn't follow, but the symbol placed on the stranger's bare back was what caught their attention. They had never seen anything like it and wondered what its purpose was.

Fortunately for the astounded guild, a certain pink headed loudmouth never failed to save his friends when it counted.

Just as Lucy was backed into the bar, a fiery fist came out of nowhere aiming at the stranger's handsome face. As if he knew the attack was coming, the raven leaned his body to the right and watched as the fire covered fist sailed by him, effectively evading the attack while making no unnecessary movements; a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the most knowledgeable mages.

Natsu, however, was not one to give up so easily. He immediately turned in mid-air and prepared one of his most preferred attacks, planning on catching the still bended stranger by surprise.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** the pink haired dragon slayer roared as he released a large quantity of orange bright flames that seemed to engulf the handsome man and continued forth to destroy a large portion of the recently built bar. And also getting the attention of the startled guild members

The famous guild waited anxiously as the flames burned everything in its path. Once the flames dissipated, the guild was surprise to find that the stranger was no longer there. Only burned tables and a huge hole in the wall could be seen.

Natsu, naively believing that that was the end of the menace, whopped with barely contained satisfaction. "That should teach him!" the dragon slayer declared, clearly angry that someone threatened to touch one of his most precious people. "You lay one finger on Lucy and I'll turn you to ash!"

The whole guild was silent, desperately trying to locate the male beauty; no one being able to believe that it could really be possible to get rid of someone so powerful with such a reckless attack.

"Is that so?" A silent chilling voice echoed throughout the destroyed room. Everyone turned their cautious eyes towards the elegantly standing stranger, who was once again positioned in front of the gates. The Fairy Tail mages rapidly positioned themselves in front of Natsu, preparing their magic as they sensed the huge amount of killing intent and annoyance coming out of the uninjured figure in spades. They were deathly afraid of what the unknown stranger was capable of doing, they could see that he would not hesitate to kill if he so desired and they were not completely sure they could stop him if he did. They never faced someone like the raven; someone who could probably kill them with a flick of his fingers. But they would fight. They were Fairy Tail.

"What do you need with Happy?!" Natsu snarled as he prepared to try another attack. Makarov, however, extended his arm in front of the agitated young man, shaking his head at the youthful boy's questioning look. Makarov then moved his worried eyes to the raven haired stranger, hoping that they could still come to an agreement through talking.

"May I ask why you desire Happy?" the old master asked with a hopeful, yet guarded tone; a tone that promised retribution if he did not like the answer.

The question earned an amused chuckle from the Uchiha, his lips forming a small smirk as he grasped the unspoken threat. The chuckle, in turn, sent chills through the guild, who were getting worried that the gorgeous man took the warning, a warning of the greatest and strongest guild in Fiore, so lightly. His smirk disappeared when he noticed the guild members forming a path for a fuming red-haired girl.

Erza calmly walked closer to the avenger, summoning her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** in the process. The silver armor bringing her a sense of comfort as it replaced her custom made breastplate and her blue skirt.

The action seemed to bring the guild's morale back up as her friends immediately brightened up, showering her with praises.

It also drew the enemy's questioning onyx eyes, wondering how the girl could possibly defeat him with such a skimpy looking outfit. Sasuke would admit the armor looked pretty sturdy, but it would do the girl no good seeing as it showed plenty of skin and there was no one more precise in finding weaknesses then a person from his clan.

"There's no way this wimp can beat Erza!" Natsu declared enthusiastically, not noticing the stranger narrowing his eyes in his direction with annoyance.

"Let's hope so Natsu," the summoned Loke agreed eagerly. "I can't have this pretty boy stealing Lucy's affections from me!"

"What affections?!" an indignant Lucy questioned, which went ignored as per usual.

"No matter how much of man's man that guy is, Erza is stronger than any man!" Elfman smiled confidently, having complete faith in the Requip mage.

The remaining members easily agreed, joining in the cheering for the armor girl.

Mira and Makarov didn't have the same opinion, however. They knew that if they could not form a compromise with the stranger, none of them would be walking out of this situation alive. Although, for a reason she could not identify, the oldest Strauss believed that the gorgeous man standing before her would not hurt her and that she could trust him.

"I have grown tired of your disrespect towards master Makarov and our guild," the redhead began as she pointed a silver sword towards the intruder, choosing to ignore her master's protests. "I challenge you to a duel!"

A small smirk appeared on the Uchiha's stoic face, already seeing various openings on the girl's stance. He wouldn't even need to take her seriously.

Erza, noticing the smirk, grew irritated. "How about we compromise?" the requip mage imploded, trying to make her opponent take her seriously. Her inquiry proved successful seeing as the raven raised a perfect dark eyebrow in inquisitiveness.

"If I win you will tell us who you are and leave here without our friend!" Erza confidently declared, trying to kill two birds with one stone. She was curious about the man standing before her.

"What if I win?" the avenger questioned curiously, amused to see if the foolish girl would really bet on her friend.

"It's simple really," the redhead said with her fierce voice, narrowing her eyes on the stranger. "You won't."

The raven didn't know if he should be amused or insulted for being underestimated to this degree. He was also wondering what was making the girl so confident because, based on her stance and magic power, she was like an insect compared to him. Maybe not even that.

"Tell me girl," his smirked when he caught a brief flash of annoyance crossing the girl's dark eyes at being addressed so crudely. "What make you so confident that you can defeat me?"

"I never lose when my friends are on the line!" She responded almost instantly, the thought of Happy providing her with unlimited strength. Her comment earned a rouse of cheers from the awaiting guild members, eager to see Erza battle. Makarov and Mirajane, however, were frowning in disapproval, believing that it was a really bad idea to challenge the mysterious man in a fight.

"Well then," Sasuke commanded attention as he interrupted the cheers; he had wasted enough time as it was. "If I win," he contemplated out loud, "Then I will be taking the Exceed."

Erza grimaced as the thought of her losing hadn't even crossed her mind. She would not lose such an important battle.

"And," he surprised the guild members as he continued, knowing that the red head was confident in her victory. "If you do not keep your end of the bargain then I will be teaching your teammates the true meaning of despair."

Suffocating silence engulfed the large room, no one believing that someone could say that so nonchalantly. Makarov was sweating bullets, worried for his children and slightly disappointed that Erza was not listening to him in such a crucial moment. Mirajane didn't seem to be worried, something that baffled even the beautiful white haired mage.

Erza felt her assurance wavering, something that went overlooked by the worried master and the confident guild members who were eager for the battle to start. Mira, however, could read her old rival like an open book and, although she wasn't worried for herself, she was concerned for her friend.

"Erza, please think of the risks that you are taking," the takeover mage pleaded, earning confusing looks from the oblivious guild and a grateful look from her master. "We may still be able to resolve this issue peacefully."

Mira could feel the stranger's intense stare on her but choose not to acknowledge the act, secretly pleased that she was the only one the man gave a second glance to or even displayed interest in.

Erza, however, didn't spare her a glance.

"This guy doesn't look like the kind to negotiate," Erza countered, gaining back her confidence. "Even if he was, he insulted Fairy Tail and threatened one of our friends. I can't forgive someone that disrespects my family!"

With that said, Erza charged at the stoic man, not caring that he still held a dormant Exceed in his hands, with a speed that would take down any mage less than an S-class, aiming for a clean slice through the man's neck with her silver sword. Unfortunately for her, however, she was dealing with an opponent that was in a league of his own. The stranger simply leaned back at the last second, avoiding the blow effortlessly and with precision.

"I've seen kids faster than you…" taunted Sasuke as his red lips formed a small smirk, remembering the bushy brows of Rock Lee during the Chunin Exams.

"Shut up and start defending yourself!" Erza shouted as she lunged at him once again, hoping for a different outcome. The stranger, however, simply stepped back, moving side to side elegantly as he avoided the incoming thrusts. The small smirk on the man's gorgeous face served to only fuel her more. Her attacks went from barely controlled to outright wild, making her attacks even easier for an experienced fighter like the raven man to predict. Seeing as none of her attacks were working, the redhead suddenly stopped attacking. The stoic stranger eyed her, boredom written over his features.

"Typical rookie mistake," Sasuke stated stoically, reminiscing his battles against Itachi. "Let your opponent control your emotions and he controls you. A warrior who acts on impulse based on what they're feeling has no business challenging me."

Erza held back a growl, seeing the truth in his words. She immediately crammed down her aggravation with the emotionless man before her, knowing there was no other method to beat him other than staying calm and thinking things through; she needed a clear head to find a way to strike him down.

Opting to figuring out how her opponent fought, Erza rapidly went for a feint to the left then slashed diagonally, trying to find some kind of fault in her challenger's perfect form. The stranger saw the girl's intentions clear as day in Erza's dark eyes as he ducked the incoming blow. Erza, expecting his dodge, quickly aimed a stab at the man's face. The stranger leaped into the air, performing a stylish flip as he evaded the blow to his face. Erza smiled, finally finding what she was desperately searching for. She swept her sliver blade up; aiming for the man's unprotected back. Her sword, however, only met thin air as the stranger was no longer there.

Erza hurriedly retreated back to her guild mates, having sensed the dark presence that suddenly appeared behind her. She growled when she noticed that the raven had had plenty of time to counterattack but opted to just stare at something behind her. She turned around, furious that something was taking her opponent's attention away from the battle. But she was surprised to find a blushing Mira behind her, looking right back at the man with the same amount of interest. Thinking she was just imagining things, the redhead cleared her mind and turned her eyes back to the stranger, who was now looking at her with boredom.

The guild members were flabbergasted, clearly seeing the difference in skill between the two combatants and not being able to believe it. The old master and a slightly embarrassed Mira were worried for the winded redhead.

"What's the deal with Erza? Why isn't this guy screaming for mercy yet?" asked Grey, not being able to accept the sight before him.

"Because this guy is simply toying with her," Makarov's concerned voice gained the attention of all his children. A frown marred his wrinkled face, stressing over what he could do to save his family. "This is exactly why I didn't want a fight to break out."

"What do you mean master?" a confused Freed walked to his side, believing that Erza could still win. "Even if he, by some chance, beats Erza, there's no way that he can defeat you, one of the **Ten Wizard Saints**."

Makarov shook his head in exasperation, slightly annoyed that his children still did not get just how dire the situation really was. "What I mean is," Makarov looked at his children with a calm expression on his face, "that neither Erza nor I can possibly defeat this guy."

Shock passed throughout the room at his declaration. Slowly, hopeful eyes returned to the battle, hoping with all their hearts that their old master was wrong.

Erza summoned an identical copy of her silver sword, hoping that she could confuse her opponent with two weapons. With all the speed she could muster, the redhead charged at the stranger with one of her silver swords in front of her and the other hiding from view by her back, aiming for his stomach. The stranger didn't look surprise by her speed as he effectively backed away from the sword's deadly arc. Erza, however, was expecting such outcome and did something that enraged the stranger, and surprisingly Mirajane, and surprised the whole guild. She threw her second weapon with all her might, aiming for the only thing that the stranger seemed to care about. She aimed at the Exceed that was carefully placed on the stranger's hand.

Erza smirked tiredly as the silver weapon closed in on her opponent; she knew that the handsome man would not endanger the cat based on how tenderly he was treating it. He would protect the creature and when he did, it would either be a heavy injury or instant death since the sword was traveling in unimaginable speeds, something that she could only achieve when she combined her abnormal strength and her telekinesis. There was no way that a human could possibly dodge something so unexpected and piercingly fast, not to mention it was in point blank range.

Much to her and her teammate's surprise, however, the stranger tossed the black cat to his other hand as soon as the sword left the redhead's hand, as if he read her movements. But instead of moving completely out of the path of the sword, the male beauty simply circled his fingers around the hilt of the silver weapon as it passed by him, stopping completely in its track. Not even one display of effort on his part.

Only the wind could be heard as it blew the man's red scarf to the side.

"H-how is…" Erza panted, completely exhausted and shocked that her attack was stopped so easily, not even managing to make the stranger move from his position.

"Erza didn't even touch him…" Grey muttered in disbelief, sweat running down his pale skin.

"W-what kind of skill does that guy have?" Natsu asked shakily as he viewed the battle before him.

"T-this guy…h-he's a monster…" Cana mumbled as she watched a panting Erza.

"That's not even the worst part," Mira stated calmly, watching the handsome man with fascination and awe. The others turned to look at her, wondering just how the situation could get any worse. "This guy didn't take his sword out or even perform any magic; he wasn't even taking Erza seriously." The others widened their eyes at this, seeing the truth in the statement.

Makarov nodded in acknowledgement, wondering just how a human could achieve such strength or even if the guy was human. "He is a master in hand to hand combat and insanely fast, something that we could not possibly match. This guy has years of training under his belt and, from what I seen; that's not even the tip of the iceberg." The room went solemn at this, wondering just how powerful this guy was and hoping for a way out of this mess. Makarov, however, was not done.

"And it seems like this guy has no problem with killing, in fact, based on what I have seen, it's like he's been trained specifically for it. He is silent and swift to the point it's inhuman, plus it's like he isn't even there as he hid his magic energy so well. " he frowned as the others trembled in fear. Mirajane slowly shook her head at this, getting her master's attention in the process.

"Is something wrong Mira?" He questioned gently, worried about one of his precious daughters.

"I don't think that he will kill us Master," Mira smiled, her plum red lips stretching as she gave the guild a beam that seemed as bright as the sun. The guild was startle by this and more hopeful than they would care to admit. "I don't know why but I feel like I can trust him," she declared as she turned her eyes to the stoic man, wondering just what was about him that was making her trust in him so completely.

Makarov was silent as he studied his daughter's face, but eventually felt his worries disappear as he gazed into her eyes, deciding to trust his daughter. He had a pretty good guess on why she trusted the handsome man so completely. He had lived a long life and seen the same stars in the eyes of his beautiful deceased wife as well as countless other people. Eyes full of love and complete devotion. He had seen the same look on the young man's eyes when the raven had gazed at the white haired beauty, even if the young man tried to disguise it. He was happy and yet slightly worried for Mira. The handsome man was sure to be a lot of trouble; he didn't look like the kind that liked to express his emotions. But Makarov was also sure that Mira could change the man for the better.

His musings were put to a stop when he felt a huge wave of killing intent that sent chills down his back. He slowly turned back to the fuming stranger who looked like he wanted to strangle someone.

"I believe that this is the end of the road for you," the stranger eyed the exhausted redhead with barely contained anger. "It was a pretty good plan, in fact, if it wasn't because I fought a master swordsman who was infinitely faster than you and who battled with eight swords without using any kind of magic, I would have been caught by surprise."

Erza's eyes widened at this, who could possibly fight with eight swords without using some kind of magic? The rest of her teammates were having very similar thoughts.

"However," the stranger continued, his eyes ablaze with barely contained rage. "I won't hesitate to kill you next time you aim for the cat."

Erza felt a shiver go down her spine, completely terrified at the murderous look the man had directed at her.

The guild let out a breath of relief, thankful that the stranger hadn't decided to kill their precious friend because, if he had went for Erza, then he would have to take the whole guild down with her. And they weren't sure they could take the man down if it came to a fight.

It was too early to be relieved, however. Their eyes widened when they felt a flash of silver going by their heads, something extremely fast and sharp. They slowly turned their heads around, getting a glimpse of the perfect circles that were left behind by blade on the walls of their headquarters. Erza's surprise attack couldn't even hold a candle to it.

"Now that I have your attention," the man's deep calm voice made their hearts start beating again; they could swear they saw their own deaths flash before their eyes a second ago. "I believe that I have won our little challenge so, without further ado," he disappeared from his spot and, in the blink of an eye, appeared in front of a terrified Lucy and behind an incoherent Natsu. "Hand me the Exceed."

"N-no, h-he's my friend," the blonde squirmed, encircling her trembling arms around the paralyzed Exceed as the rest of the guild watched on feeling helpless.

The raven took a step forward, irritated to the point where he would take the blue cat by force.

"W-wait," Erza's weak voice broke the engulfing spell that seemed to have been affecting the room. Eyes were on her as the redhead slowly stood up, using her sword as support.

"I'm not done yet," the requip mage stated as a blinding light engulfed her beautiful frame. Once the light dissipated, Erza adorned a yellow and brown-spotted outfit that featured very few armored parts. The armor had a large collar around her neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of her head. She was equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like a rose's thorns.

The guild was both surprised and confused, many of them had never seen the armor before and had no idea of its capabilities, while the others, mainly Mira and Makarov, were wondering just how that armor could help in this kind of situation.

Sasuke, however, was not the least bit intimidated.

"I wasn't aware this was a fashion show," he casually stated as Erza gripped her short swords with all her strength, trying to maintain control of her anger.

"This is my **Flight Armor**," she informed, getting used to the feeling of her outfit and its unique abilities. It had been a long time since she had to use it. "This armor does more than look pretty; it greatly increases my speed, to the point where I should be able to keep up with you."

She doubled over in pain as soon as she finished her speech, spitting blood out of her mouth as immense pain filled her body. She looked down at her stomach only to see a gloved fist retreating from her immobilized body.

"H-how?" a surprised Erza asked as she met the stranger's dark eyes looking down at her, her armor being replaced by her blue skirt and chest plate.

"It's simple," the raven said as the redhead slowly lost sight of her surroundings. "You're weak and naïve, too depended on overpowering your opponent to see what's right in front of you. Did you think that by increasing your speed you would be able to see me moving?" He questioned as he looked down at the redhead disinterestedly.

The redhead laughed mentally at her stupidity, disappointed in herself for missing such a crucial fact.

"Telling me your abilities didn't help your cause either," he informed as darkness took her, her body falling to the floor due to gravity.

"You lost the moment you decided to challenge me," he turned around, facing the rest of the guild.

The last Uchiha took deliberate steps towards the scared busty blonde holding Happy. This time though, the whole guild stood in his way, frightened but determined to save their friend. Getting tired of interruptions, the male beauty slowly reached for his sword, grasping the handle with satisfaction as he watched the guild flinch in unison.

Makarov didn't know what to do and the rest of the guild mates were too scared and shell-shocked at Erza's defeat to do anything but stay in the way of the stranger, protecting their companion.

"No way in hell will I let you touch my friends you bastard!" Natsu, who had finally got out of his reverie, exclaimed, an enraged expression on his usually bright face.

Before the Sasuke could remove his sword from its sheath, Natsu charged at him with flame enchanted fist. Dark eyes narrowed as the dragon slayer used flames on his feet to greatly boost his speed, aiming to defeat the attractive raven with one blow. The raven had other plans however, as he moved his head to the side, evading the flame attack in the last second. The handsome man then moved his hand from his sword and launched a swift punch to Natsu's stomach. The dragon slayer let out a groan of pain as he was suspended in midair, too dazed to prepare any form of defense against the incoming onslaught. The raven rapidly followed his initial attack as he gracefully rotated his body, striking the defenseless pink head with a powerful horizontal kick to the face, sending the teenage boy flying into the wall, not getting up any time soon.

Suddenly, a smirking Gajeel appeared behind the raven man, gathering energy in his throat and joining both of his hands in front of his mouth.

**"Iron Dragon's Roar!"** he roared at point blank range, launching a swirling grey-blue attack made out of pure energy, iron shards going around like a whirlwind at the seemingly unaware man. The attack consumed a large part of the room, destroying everything in its path. Gajeel narrowed his red eyes as the smoke cleared; convinced he caught the man by surprise. He was completely unprepared for the attack that came from his left as the stranger struck with precision and power, powerful bones crushing under the deadly blow as the long haired dragon slayer crashed into the wall beside Natsu. He joined his two companions in oblivion.

"Natsu! Gajeel!" Gray shouted, overcoming his fear, as he began rushing towards the raven with anger in his eyes. He was surprised however, when the most caring of member of the guild stopped him. "Mirajane! Move! I'm going to kill that bastard!" He growled; wanting to punch the attractive face of the stranger until he could not recognized it.

"No, Gray," She responded with a serious tone that froze the ice mage in his tracks. "You will only add more casualties to the situation; there is nothing that you can do against this guy."

"But…" the shirtless teen muttered, gripping his fists in frustration, knowing that the beautiful young woman was right.

"It's okay Gray," she gave him a reassuring smile, a smile that said that everything would indeed be alright. "I know you're scared and frustrated for not being able to help; and no one blames you for that. I mean, even master is powerless against this guy." Mira gestured for him to take a look behind him and he gasped at what he saw.

Most of his teammates were crying, tears of helplessness running down their faces. He saw a squirming Lucy hugging Happy with all the strength she possessed, her legs failing her as she slowly fell to her knees. He saw Cana gripping her precious barrel full of booze; holding on to it like it was her lifeline. He heard the thunder tribe trio muttering Laxus's name with hope, wishing he was here. He saw Elfman gripping his big hands with strength that would put a bull to shame, his tough skin finally breaking apart as blood seeped around his hands at the physical pain it was being put through. He saw Juvia giving him a pleading look, begging for him to reconsider his choice of attacking the raven man. And finally, he saw his midget master giving him a pained and understanding look, proving Mira's words correct. He returned his eyes to the smiling beauty, nodding as he then turned and walked towards Juvia, giving the water girl a small smile of encouragement.

Mira then turned her eyes to the stranger, meeting his intense gaze as she walked up him. She ignored the protests coming from her brother and her friends as they were being detained by the old master, who was hoping Mira could resolve the situation without any deaths.

She stopped when she was about five yards away from the handsome men, blushing slightly when she caught his eyes wondering down her body, taking in the wonderful view. She took the opportunity to take a closer look at him, smiling when she noticed that she only reached up to his mouth, which was looking very kissable at the moment. Taking notice of her straying thoughts, Mira mentally shook her head, having no idea why such thoughts were invading her mind. She may be a model but she was still innocent in every way a girl could be. All her dirty thoughts disappeared as her beautiful azure orbs travelled down the raven's attractive body, taking in the small black cat in his hands.

"What's her name?" she questioned softly, truly curious about the adorable creature. Sasuke Uchiha was silent as he studied her beautiful face, wondering what she was doing to make him want to please her.

"She doesn't have one," the raven answered, feeling compelled to do so.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked confused as to why the animal was unnamed, "Everyone has a name."

"Not everyone," he stated coolly, failing miserably at putting his stoic tone and expression back in place as his face softened and a slightly more humorous tone came out. "She doesn't."

"Well," the beautiful mage smiled, happy with the slight change in the handsome young man. "We will have to change that now won't we?"

"Perhaps," the stranger shrugged as he discovered that he really liked her smile, something that he didn't think he would ever be able to admit out loud.

"I have a suggestion," Mira stated with a smile as her eyes, unknowns to her, pleaded for the young man to hear her out. Sasuke knew that look, he had seen it plenty of times being used against lovesick idiots like Rock Lee and Naruto, making them do anything to please Sakura. But Sasuke was an Uchiha and he didn't bend to anyone's will. The raven turned his head away from her as he put every bit of his willpower into refusing the offer, knowing that if he bended to her whim this one time then it would happen over and over again. He was almost successful too, but then he made one grave mistake. He looked at her devastated face when she realized that he would probably decline her suggestion.

"Let's hear it," he stated with a small scowl on his face, both of them already knowing that whatever she said was what the little cat will be called. "I'm sure that whatever you came up with will be wonderful."

Mira smiled at his compliment, knowing that she just won a major battle against the man in front of her. Probably a first of many, she thought with cheerfulness. She then moved her eyes to the small cat and extended her hands, silently asking permission to hold the precious cat.

The raven knew that whatever pride he had left would be destroyed if he gave her the cat. As if his body was moving on its own however, the stranger closed the small distance between them as he took small graceful steps towards the white haired beauty. When he was close enough to touch her, he gently offered the cat as he extended his own hand. Just as Mira's fingertips touched the animal's big head, a blinding white light engulfed the whole room, awakening the three unconscious mages and the Exceed that went into shock.

When the light diminished, the Exceed stood levitation in the air, beautiful grey eyes open and a black and a white angelic wing coming out of each side of her small body.

Mirajane slowly encircled her small fingers around the cat as its wings disappeared. She smiled at the relieved young man before her, glad that he finally calmed down. She then moved her eyes to the big grey eyes staring up at her, curious and lovingly staring at her as if Mirajane was the most beautiful thing the small animal had ever seen.

The handsome raven leaned in as Mira's pretty lips moved, slightly interested in the name the young woman picked for the dark animal.

"Aimi." She smiled as the small creature beamed at the name. A small smile formed on the raven's own lips, making him look a lot more handsome and friendly.

All the while, Fairy Tail looked on at the trio who seemed to be glowing with happiness, the trio who were not aware of the world around them.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 4! I wouldn't mind you would press the review button for me! So Sasuke got his first glimpse of Fairy Tail Mirajane, and he doesn't seem disappointed in at the letter part! Next time there wont be much action, but in the chapter after that its when things will really begin to heat up, so stay tuned!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Many reviews have been expressing their concerns that Sasuke is too overpowered, which I'm frankly surprised about because I don't think Gildarts would have much trouble with Natsu and Gajeel and would not have to try very hard against Erza. But I made him so fast and strong because he will have a huge weakness that will come into play later on, a weakness that will make things very difficult for him, and also because I happen to find fights with magic and jutsus very boring. Also, if you didn't catch it in chapter three, this is occurring just before the Oracion Six Arc, so I hope I cleared that up! As for the romance part, well, things will really get much more difficult in this chapter, with Sasuke's broodiness and pride and everything else that's wrong with his Uchiha ass! Enough of me, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raiden<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Plans in the Making**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Headquarters…<strong>

Sasuke didn't know what was wrong with him. He never before met a girl who interested him in the slightest, yet this white haired girl before him not only did just that, but also distracted him from his mission. He didn't like it.

He looked down at the beaming Exceed in her arms, Aimi. Although he didn't approve that the girl named the cat, which probably was for the best since he would've called it Exceed, he did admit that it made a wonderful fit for the small animal.

He then moved his eyes to the blue eyed beauty that caught his attention the moment he stepped in the room. He would acknowledge that the woman was the most attractive girl he ever had the pleasure of looking at, but that was it; it was only lust. Her smile certainly didn't bring back memories of his mother, it couldn't be. It was only lust, something totally normal since the girl was very attractive and he was a teenage boy with hormones, which went completely ignored during his whole life.

He forced himself to remove his eyes from the girl, something that was really beginning to bother him, as Aimi started muttering.

"Who…who are you?" a small soft voice came out hesitantly, shyly glancing at a smiling Mirajane.

Mira resisted the urge to engulf the Exceed in her arms, afraid that she would scare the creature away. "My name is Mirajane Strauss, but you may call Mira."

Aimi nodded in acknowledgment, not trusting herself to do anything else.

Meanwhile, the avenger couldn't help but find that the name really suited the white haired mage, mentally thanking the small cat for asking the question since he didn't want to appear interested in the girl. Sasuke mentally shook his head in repulsion as soon as he processed his wondering thoughts, he was an Uchiha, he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way, he had a mission to complete. A mission he didn't know how to complete, but a mission nonetheless.

Deeming dangerous to stay near the girl any further, Sasuke grabbed Aimi by the head and turned around, walking towards the gates. He pointedly ignored the hurt expression that came over Mira's pretty face and the small protests that were coming out of the squirming cat. Just as he went to pass through the gates an elderly voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait," Makarov walked up to the dejected Mira, giving her a smile in reassurance. She, in turn, gave him a confused look.

"What do you want old man?" Sasuke asked without turning around, not trusting his body to obey him if he saw the hurt expression on Mira's pretty face.

"Young kids and their manners these days," the old man muttered jokingly, giving the recently awakened Erza a pointed look, a look that clearly told her not to interfere in the coming conversation.

"If you're just going to waste my time with pointless babbling then I'm leaving," Sasuke announced as he continued walking.

"Wait," the older man repeated before the raven could take another step. "I have a few questions for you."

"What makes you think that I'll give you an answer?" the young man countered.

"I believe that's the least I deserve," the old man answered. "You hurt three of my children, destroy our home and gave enough scare to last a life time; I think I have earned the right for some answers."

"The way I remember," Sasuke reminded, turning his head and giving the midget master a pointed glare. "Your kids were the ones who started the fights, I merely defended myself."

Makarov frowned, not a finding a fault on his statement. "There's still the fact that you destroyed our home."

"I think you're giving me too much credit there," Sasuke implied as he coolly smirked at a fuming Natsu, who was promising himself that he would beat some bastard's face in, and an angry Gajeel, who was looking away in embarrassment for losing so pathetically. "Those kids of yours did most of the damage."

Makarov shrugged dejectedly at a frowning Mira, giving up on gaining any more information from the stubborn raven.

"There is one thing that interests me, however," Sasuke stated, lifting the old man's spirit and startling Mirajane.

"And what would that be?" Makarov asked, hopeful and suspicious at the same time.

Sasuke turned to look at the old man, ignoring Aimi's shout of joy at the sight of Mira. And he also made a point to ignore the white haired girl's smile. "You, Makarov of the **Ten Wizard Saints**, must be a very influential person."

"Yes," Makarov was not surprised that the raven knew of him, he was famous throughout Earthland after all. "I have many connections, but what does that have to do with anything."

"You see Makarov," Sasuke started, knowing that he would have to share some information if he wanted to achieve what he was after. "I hear that a new **Magic Council** is being created as we speak."

"Yes," a frown made its way to Makarov's wrinkled face, wondering just what the raven was after. "That's public knowledge, what about it?"

"I want to be a part of that council," the avenger revealed, catching the look of surprise that crossed over the guild's features. "And you're going to help me gain a position."

"And why would I do that?" Makarov questioned, trying to stay in control of the conversation when he noticed the amount of confidence placed in the statement.

"Two reasons," Sasuke smirked, his confidence growing as the plan formed in his mind, his political intelligence, combined with what he gained from Umar, coming into play.

Makarov and the rest of the guild gave him a questioning look, wondering just what the raven had under his sleeves that made him so confident that the old master would help him achieve such influence over Earthland.

"First, I'll answer all of your questions," Sasuke said indignantly, knowing that it would take everything he had to offer to convince the old master. "Second, Fairy Tail will have an ally in the council, a very powerful one at that."

"Why would we need that?" Makarov asked, quite curious at his reasoning.

"Don't take me as a naïve child, old man," Sasuke smirked, very much in control of the situation. "I am very much aware that Fairy Tail is not very popular with the council. In fact, they probably consider you as dangerous, if not more so, then the most infamous of the dark guilds, Grimoire Heart. With me in the council you can be assured that no trouble will come from the council to you or your children."

Makarov nodded solemnly. He knew that the raven was right, but still not seeing how one person would be able to affect the whole council, even Yajima, one of the most respected and influential politicians he knows, was not able to completely protect Fairy Tail. And now that Yajima was out of the council, Fairy Tail was in trouble. "What makes you think you'll have the power to protect Fairy Tail? You look very young."

"Don't let my young face fool you," the Uchiha warned, not liking being underestimated. "I have dealt with monsters who could wipe out whole armies, demons who could destroy countries and Gods who could control the whole world. I'm pretty certain I can deal with a few pompous idiots."

"You faced down a god?" Erza intervened, completely forgetting her master's orders and looking at the raven as if he grew a second head. "Do you really expect us to believe that?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything," Sasuke didn't even bother looking at the redhead, much to her annoyance. "It's your decision, but either way I'm getting what I want."

"Why do you want to join the council?" Makarov questioned, gaining the attention of the whole guild.

"You see Makarov," Sasuke began, addressing the old man with the maximum respect he was willing to give. "It's common knowledge that those at the top have access to information that would cause complete disaster if it should ever get out to the public."

"Why are you after that knowledge?" the old man narrowed his eyes at the raven, full of mistrust. "In order to have peace there needs to be secrets, otherwise there would be chaos. Surely a smart young man like you can see that."

"I, indeed, can," the Uchiha agreed, his lips forming a cool smirk. "But I'm the kind of man that doesn't like to live in ignorance and the most favorable way for me to do that would be to join the council."

Makarov nodded, his old wrinkled face, albeit still suspicious, forming a small smile in understanding. "What is your name?"

"Sasuke," the avenger began, gaining the attention if the dazed Exceed and Mira. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Where are you from, Sasuke?" Makarov asked, testing the foreign name with his tongue.

Sasuke smirked at this, having been expecting the question. "You could say that I came from hell," the avenger stated, not wanting to give away that he was from a completely different world.

Many eyes widened at this, not believing what the Uchiha just muttered. Erza walked up to the raven, her finely shaped legs moving with furious steps. "First you say you battled gods and somehow managed to survive; now you tell us that you came directly from hell. Are you mocking us Uchiha?!"

The guild nodded vehemently at this, fully agreeing with their teammate.

The last Uchiha, however, stared at her enraged dark eyes with boredom.

Erza never wanted to hurt someone as much as the gorgeous face before her, the guy was infuriating! She never once met a man as annoying as the Uchiha, and she hoped she would never see him again. She gripped her hands in frustration, trying to hold herself back from killing the raven.

"Erza!" Makarov ordered, trying to prevent the usually calm redhead from doing something stupid.

Erza's eyes widened at her master's tone, the old man never once have to use that tone with her before. She quickly gathered her bearings and reluctantly backed away from the avenger.

"Forgive my daughter Sasuke," Makarov apologized in the redhead's place, something that seemed to anger Erza even more seeing as her face went red with humiliation. "It has been a tough time for our guild."

The raven nodded nonchalantly, not giving the redhead a second glance. "So, any more questions?"

"Yes," the old man nodded, quite curious about the young man in front of him and the amount of power he possessed. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"That's a difficult question to answer," the last Uchiha stated, no really wanting to give anything away. "I have many gifts."

Makarov knew what the raven was doing and he also understood the young man's reasoning, but he had to find out something. And he could see that he was not the only one curious seeing as his children were eyeing him pleadingly. "Show me one."

The avenger eventually nodded, wondering what kind technique would appease their curiosity. A certain blonde came to mind and he knew just the one.

Makarov and the rest of the guild watched anxiously as the raven slowly unsheathed his sharp blade, wondering what kind of technique he would perform. Their eyes widened when instead of one, twenty ravens stood before them, all of them looking exactly identical with their individual swords draw and ready for battle.

The guild was speechless. They knew that clones were a common kind of magic but none was impressive as this, the guy could even clone the swords. These clones possessed no errors; all of them looked exactly like the original, the only reason they could tell them apart was because of the Exceed staring at Mira with a pleading look on her face. And such quantity too, it was impressive.

"Is that all?" a clone asked, looking specifically at the beautiful white haired mage, who didn't fail to pick up if the smile on her face was anything to go by. Noticing this, Sasuke immediately dispersed his clones, making everyone of them vanish with a cloud of smoke.

"Is that all?" Sasuke repeated, avoiding eye contact with the blue eye beauty.

Makarov slowly shook his head, thinking about his next questions. He turned his head towards a shy blue Exceed in Lucy's arms, peeking at the unaware Aimi with a slight blush on his face. "What did you want with Happy?"

If looks could kill, Happy would have been dead the moment Sasuke's eyes met his. Happy rapidly flew behind a confused Natsu, terrified for his life. It would be safe to say the avenger did not like how the blue cat was staring at his charge.

Mirajane giggled at the raven's extreme actions, being the only one who caught the kind of looks Happy was sending to the only other Exceed in the room. Her friends gave her a confused look, wondering what she was laughing about.

"I was in need of assistance in awakening Aimi. Happy, being an Exceed, was the ideal creature to ask." Sasuke answered after making sure the blue winged creature wasn't getting any funny ideas.

Makarov nodded in agreement. Something then came to his old mind, something that was really bothering him. "How did you find out about Happy? He's not very well known."

Sasuke coolly smirked, wondering what took the old master so long to ask the most important question. "Gildarts Clive."

Time seemed to stop as the Fairy Tail guild registered the raven's words.

"D-did you say Gildarts?" Natsu muttered with a surprise look on his face, he missed the reckless mage terribly.

The raven nodded, taking in their reactions with satisfaction. Even he didn't know that the powerful mage would have such an impact on the famous guild.

"Gildarts? As in the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked the stupefied ice mage beside her, remembering the name coming up a lot.

"Yes, that's the one," Gray managed to answer, finding the news hard to digest; it's been a long time since he'd seen the most powerful mage their guild possessed.

"Is he ok?" Makarov asked, hoping that his old friend was alright.

"I wouldn't say he's alright per se," the Uchiha answered nonchalantly.

The surprise that overtook the guild was quickly overcome with shock, Gildarts never got hurt, it was almost impossible.

"What did you do to him?!" Erza immediately assumed the worst, not trusting the raven one bit.

"Oh, I didn't have to do anything," the Uchiha explained, not deterred by the girl's fiery attitude.

"P-please," A weak feminine voice got the Uchiha's attention. He moved his eyes to a brown haired girl who had a barrel held between her hands. Tears were falling down her pretty face as she hugged her barrel with all her strength.

"P-please," Cana pleaded, her voice broken as she struggled with her words. "Please tell me he's alright."

Sasuke looked at the girl for a few moments, noticing that the devastated young woman possessed the same kind of eyes as the redheaded mage. He then took notice of Mira as she walked to the brown haired beauty, enveloping the girl in a hug as her blue orbs looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't worry, girl," Sasuke sent her a nonchalant look, ignoring the grateful look Mira sent his way. "Your father is a powerful mage and, although he won't be walking for anytime soon, he'll survive."

The guild was overcome with silence.

And then full-blown laughter filled the bar as Natsu fell to the floor holding his stomach.

"This guy thinks Cana is Gildarts's daughter!" he exclaimed as tears escaped his eyes, trying to breath between his laughs.

A few other mages joined the pink haired mage in laughing at the Uchiha. Cana had a hurt expression on her pretty face; this is the exact reaction she was afraid she was going to get from her powerful father. She immediately thought better of it and joined in the laughter as well, not wanting her long guarded secret coming out of the bag.

Unknown to her, the pretty white haired beside her frowned, something that didn't happen very often. She had caught the hurt expression that came over the brown haired girl's face. She had a sneaking suspicion that the raven that had caught her attention knew what he was talking about.

Makarov was relieved to hear that his friend was saved, but he still wondered how the great Gildarts could've gotten hurt. "If you were not the cause of his injuries, then who was?"

Natsu and the rest of the guild immediately perked up at this; whoever could take the strongest mage of Fairy Tail out of commission was someone to look out for.

"It wasn't a who but a what," Sasuke answered cryptically, confusing the Fairy Tail mages.

"Are you telling us that Gildarts lost to some random monster?" Erza asked, trying hard not to scream at the annoying Uchiha in favor of getting answers.

"Not a random monster no," the last Uchiha smirked at their anxious faces; their reactions were as amusing as his rival's. "Gildarts is a very powerful mage, but not even he could take on a creature of that magnitude."

"Tell us already!" Natsu exclaimed in annoyance, gaining many nods of agreement.

Sasuke frowned, he was really starting to regret letting the pink haired idiot live. "It was a dragon."

The room was once again basked in silence, stunned with shock. But none were more surprise then the two dragon slayers in the room.

"D-did you say a dragon?" Gajeel asked, momentarily forgetting his anger towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded, wondering if something as big and powerful as the creature he saw was really that hard to notice.

Natsu was instantly in front of the raven, a pleading look on his face. "W-was it Igneel?"

Sasuke gave the dragon slayer a disinterested look. "I don't know his name, and I don't really care."

That answer was not enough for the pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu grabbed the Uchiha by his red scarf, desperate for answers. "Did the dragon have a scar on his chest?"

Sasuke pushed Natsu off of his person, he really hated when people invaded his personal space, especially people he didn't know. "No he didn't have a scar on his chest."

"Can you please describe the creature?" Makarov spoke up, his voice laced with surprise and fear; he was truly scared for the world if that specific dragon was once again reappearing.

Sasuke looked at the old man, noticing the amount of fear his aura was displaying. "He had black and blue plates around his body," Sasuke described vaguely, not really one to go into too much details.

Makarov's face paled, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha or the rest of the guild.

"Do you know this creature?" Sasuke questioned, a perfect eyebrow raised.

"Acnologia, **The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse**," the old master stated, his eyes widened due to shock.

Silence descended into the guild.

"Where did you see this dragon?" Natsu broke the silence, happy that he finally had a lead to the Fire Dragon.

"Are you planning to meet this dragon?" Sasuke questioned instead, wondering just how reckless the pink idiot really was.

Natsu nodded in response. "This dragon is the only clue for me to find Igneel."

Sasuke snickered in amusement, wondering if even Naruto would have gone this far.

"What's so funny?!" Natsu cried indignantly.

Sasuke stopped and gave the pink haired dragon slayer a scrutinizing glare, immediately putting the guild on guard. "You're an idiot."

Natsu broke off his daze and aimed a punch at the Uchiha's face. Sasuke grabbed the incoming fist around the wrist, stopping the attack. Natsu tried to pry his arm away from the Uchiha's hand, but Sasuke merely increased the strength of his grip, making Natsu cry out in pain.

"Do you see how weak you are?" the raven questioned, his question was not only directed at the dragon slayer, but the whole room.

Natsu's cries of pain were his only answers.

"That dragon," Sasuke informed in a condescending tone. "He was toying with the strongest mage this guild possesses, not even taking Gildarts seriously. Gildarts was a mere ant compared to that mighty creature." Sasuke glanced at the terrified guild.

Sasuke released Natsu, getting tired of touching the fiery mage. He looked down at the dragon slayer. "I beat you with two simple moves, what makes you think that you can defeat that creature?"

Natsu was rubbing his red wrist, wondering how the raven could produce such strength while looking so nonchalantly. "I'm a fire dragon slayer and dragon slayers are the only ones who can defeat dragons!"

"You expect to defeat that creature with your puny fire?" Sasuke questioned, annoyed that this boy was reminding him more and more of the blonde dobe.

"No one insults Igneel's fire!" Natsu charged at the raven with his favorite attack. Sasuke wasn't even surprise at the action as he caught the fiery fist with his bare hand, extinguishing the flames in the process.

Natsu stared wide eyed at the Uchiha, wondering how a person could be so powerful.

"Do you want me to show you what real fire is?" the raven questioned the awed dragon slayer. Sasuke didn't wait for the boy to answer as he looked at the broken furniture around the room. His eyes turned a demonic red as black fire consumed the furniture. He kept turning his head as everything he narrowed his prodigious eyes at burned completely, leaving nothing behind.

The guild was in awe, they never seen flames appear out of nowhere before and black flames at that. What was even weirder was that these flames had a cooling aura around them, like they were chilly to the touch.

Natsu scrawled away from the raven and ran towards the burning flames, planning to have a delicious meal and grow stronger in the process, strong enough to beat the annoying raven.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sasuke's cool voice interrupted the hungry Natsu. "Those flames are not ordinary; no one other than me has the power to control them."

Natsu turned to the raven, smiling smugly. "We dragon slayers can eat our individual elements!" he declared as he then turned around and reached for the black flame. Just as he was about to touch the flame, a giant enclosed fist hit Natsu from the side, knocking the boy into unconscious.

Sasuke followed the arm as it retracted to the old master. "It was a good decision to stop him," the raven informed Makarov, who was looking into his red eyes with interest. "Those flames are called **Amaterasu**, they burn forever and nothing can extinguish them."

As if wanting to prove him correct, Juvia launched a ball of water at the flames, sure that the flames would cease to exist once it met her water. To her and her teammates' surprise however, steam rose in the air but the flames continued burning the room, not even making the flames smaller.

The flames suddenly disappeared when the small cat in the Uchiha's hand began squirming in pain. Sasuke brought the cat up to his face, seeing the pain reflected in her grey eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"I… I f-feel tired… I feel tired w-when you perform…" Aimi breathlessly stuttered, too tired to say a complete sentence. Seeing how drained she was, red eyes began to spin as it sent the small Exceed to the world of dreams. The Uchiha didn't know what was wrong with the cat, but he was planning to find out as soon as she woke up. Putting the cat in a comfortable position in the corner of his arm, Sasuke turned his onyx eyes back to Makarov, ignoring the girls giving him the adorable looks and Mira's concern stare directed towards the Exceed.

"Is there anything else you noticed about the dragon?" Makarov asked, hoping he could find something else about the mysterious yet powerful beast.

Sasuke nodded, wondering how they would take the news. "That dragon used to be human," Sasuke informed the guild, remembering how the two distinctive auras the dragon possessed, one who greatly resembled a human full of darkness.

The guild could barely believe that dragons really existed, but now a human turning into a dragon? It was impossible.

Makarov was stunned, he knew that the dragon was magnificently powerful, but he did not know that it used to be human. "How do you know Acnologia was a human? How can a human even turn into such a beast?"

Sasuke stared at the old man, determining if he could be trusted. "Makarov, I'm going to tell you something that will completely terrify you," Sasuke spoke in a monotonous voice. "I have very special eyes, eyes that not only allow me to perform **Amaterasu**, but also allow me to control everyone in this room without them ever knowing."

Everyone stilled at the revelation.

Sasuke paid them no mind, continuing his speech like he didn't just say he could control someone like a mere puppet. "My eyes hold unimaginable powers, powers that you couldn't even dream of," he then looked at around the room, looking at each frightened guild member in the eye. "That's how I know that the dragon used to be human, because that creature had two consciousnesses, making me unable to control the beast." Sasuke stopped and gazed at the blue orbs he couldn't avoid anymore. "I don't know how he became a dragon, but, fact is, he did and knowing how won't really help you much."

"How do we know you're not controlling us right now?" the question came from the blue eye beauty whose arms were now encircling her well endowed body, trying to reassure herself that these feelings she felt were not a product of her imagination.

Sasuke stared into her eyes, wondering just what was wrong with him, Lucifer never mentioned these things. "You don't," he answered after a moment of silence. "But I wouldn't waste my time having this conversation if I was controlling you, now would I?" Sasuke didn't know why but he felt like he had to reassure them, reassure her. "Besides, I rarely use that power, I prefer getting things my own way."

Mira nodded happily, reassuring herself and the guild that the raven was telling the truth.

"So," Makarov started hesitantly after a short moment of silence. "If you have that much power, why do you desire my help in getting into the council?"

"A challenge," Sasuke answered almost instantly. "Everything would be too easy if I used my power, life would be too boring."

Makarov nodded, completely agreeing with the raven. "Alright, I help you under two conditions."

Sasuke nodded, wondering just what the old master had in mind.

"Did you save Gildarts?" Makarov asked the raven, he was curious as to how his strongest mage manage to escape the mighty Dragon.

Sasuke nodded.

"Did you fight the dragon?"

Sasuke shook his head in response, remembering how he was worried about the Exceed interrupting the battle if he fought.

"Why not?" the old master asked curiously, the raven didn't appear like the kind of fighter to run from a worthy opponent.

"There was something that would have guaranteed my defeat." Sasuke answered with resignation, the thought of him losing left a sour taste in his mouth.

"And that would be?" the old man imploded, trying to find out the raven's weakness if the need ever came to defeat him.

Sasuke knew what Makarov was doing, but decided to answer anyway, it wasn't like the Exceed could be born a second time. "I was waiting for the birth of the Exceed."

Makarov's hope immediately deflated, making the raven smirk.

Makarov cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the whole guild, who knew the next question would be really serious. "Tell me Sasuke," Makarov began, his voice thick with curiosity. "Do you think you can defeat Acnologia."

Sasuke considered his answer as the whole guild waited with anticipation, finally having a valid way of determining the Uchiha's power. "It's very likely," Sasuke answered after a moment of thought. "There was no possible way for me to know the true extent of the creature's power since I never fought a dragon before, but I believe that the battle would have gone my way."

Makarov nodded in approval as the whole stood in awe at the revelation.

"Well," Makarov smiled mischievously at the Uchiha. "As promised, I'll help you join the council, but you have to complete one more favor for me."

Sasuke nodded, wondering what the old man was planning.

"I want you to complete a job for me," Makarov began, gaining the Uchiha's interest. "This job is very important and highly dangerous, maybe even for the likes of you." Makarov observed as Sasuke's eyes brightened at the mention of a challenge.

Sasuke was already caught in the net.

"This job had been open for ten years and no one has been able to completed," Makarov continued, waiting for the Uchiha's reaction for what he would say. "And this job has a very big reward; it would allow you to life comfortably for the rest of your life."

Sasuke nodded, trying not to seem too eager, he was in a desperate need of money and this job sounded like it would do the trick.

If was possible, Makarov's smile grew even wider at the raven's reactions. "And, on top of the reward, you will also get a powerful ally, the Emperor himself."

At this everyone's mouth opened in shock, wondering just how dangerous the mission really was for the Emperor himself to offer a reward.

Sasuke just nodded, trying to appear nonchalant.

"All you have to do is…" Makarov stopped, watching the Uchiha's reaction closely. "Complete the job together with Mirajane Strauss."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, Makarov trying to play matchmaker! And yeah, Sasuke will be joining the council, not joining Fairy Tail. Also, I'm not going to have Sasuke participate in those useless arcs, such as Oracion Six, and simply defeat the big bad dude, no, Sasuke will only participate in missions which help him achieve his one true goal, which will come out very soon. If you be so kind and leave a review I'll really appreciated! The next chapter should be here soon!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"__I want you to complete a job for me," Makarov began, gaining the Uchiha's interest. "This job is very important and highly dangerous, maybe even for the likes of you." Makarov observed as Sasuke's eyes brightened at the mention of a challenge._

_Sasuke was already caught in the net._

_"__This job had been open for ten years and no one has been able to completed," Makarov continued, waiting for the Uchiha's reaction for what he would say. "And this job has a very big reward; it would allow you to life comfortably for the rest of your life."_

_Sasuke nodded, trying not to seem too eager, he was in a desperate need of money and this job sounded like it would do the trick._

_If was possible, Makarov's smile grew even wider at the raven's reactions. "And, on top of the reward, you will also get a powerful ally, the Emperor himself."_

_At this everyone's mouth opened in shock, wondering just how dangerous the mission really was for the Emperor himself to offer a reward._

_Sasuke just nodded, trying to appear nonchalant._

_"__All you have to do is…" Makarov stopped, watching the Uchiha's reaction closely. "Complete the job together with Mirajane Strauss."_

* * *

><p><strong>Raiden<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Time and Space**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Headquarters…<strong>

Sasuke stared at the blue eyed beauty, all the while cursing the old man for making his job of ignoring her even more difficult now that she was his partner. She looked the picture of innocence, pretty long red dress that went around her slim waist and the perfect kind smile on her face, a smile that looked irresistible. For his own convenience, he decided to ignore his rapidly beating heart and the heat that appeared to be affecting him out of nowhere.

Mirajane, on the other hand, appeared to be giddy about the whole thing if her sparkling blue eyes were anything to go by. This would be her fist mission since being able to use her powers again, and although she was kind of scared of using her demonic magic again, she knew that if she wanted to protect her friends she would have to get used to it. And having the handsome Uchiha as a teammate was only a plus. She had noticed his flushed face when he had stared at her body and was extremely pleased that the stoic man seemed to have only noticed her when there were countless other beautiful women around the room.

"Master, why are you sending Mira?" Erza asked, she didn't trust the Uchiha one bit and if he could beat her in a fight then Mira wouldn't have much of a chance against the raven.

Sasuke turned his onyx eyes back to the old man, also interested in his answer. The old guy couldn't possibly know about his strange attraction to the white haired beauty, right?

"Mira needs to get used to using her powers and this is the perfect opportunity," Makarov answered, purposely leaving out the part that he hoped the two partners would get to know each other.

"But why does she need to go on a mission with him when you could send one of us?" the redhead rebuked, pointing at herself and the nodding guild behind her.

Makarov rubbed his wrinkled face in frustration, today was really not his day. "Because this is a dangerous mission and Mirajane is an S-class mage, the others will only be a burden to Sasuke."

Erza smirked at this; this could be her only way to have a rematch with the Uchiha and keep her friend safe. "Then why don't you send me?"

Mira frowned, she really wanted to go in this mission and have a change to get to know the raven better. "I'll be alright, I'm sure that Sasuke will be a complete gentleman," She smiled at the raven.

"Hn," Sasuke turned his head to the side, it was unbecoming of an Uchiha to blush.

Makarov's lips quirked when he noticed the almost unnoticeable reddish cheeks of the Uchiha, he was really getting a kick out of this. "You bring up a good point Erza," Makarov nodded to the beaming redhead and then turned to the frowning Uchiha. "I'll allow you to choose who you want to accompany you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the old master, he knew that the old man was planning something, he just didn't know what. The thought bothered him. Forgetting the midget old man momentarily, he turned to the confident Erza; the girl was pretty strong compared to all the other mages around and seemed to be able to hold herself in a fight. And, although she would be extremely annoying, Sasuke was used to tuning out idiots, it was a necessity since he seemed to attract them everywhere he went.

He then moved his eyes to Mira. Her delicate jaw was set and her pretty lips formed a small frown, something that was bothering the Uchiha more than it should. He didn't know why she was unhappy and why he even cared. But he did. And it was really infuriating. He turned his head to the smirking redhead, avoiding Mira's dejected gaze.

"I'll go with—" he stopped himself when he noticed a strange energy becoming more powerful by the second, a dark power that felt exactly like his own. He then turned his eyes back to the white haired mage as he activated his matured Sharingan, startling the guild members. Sasuke stopped himself from gasping in surprise.

A dark aura surrounded the girl like a shroud, growing stronger and stronger as her emotions became darker and darker. Hatred, pain, anguish, he felt all of these and more coming from the girl in huge amounts, but that was not what surprised the raven. What surprised him was that he was looking at his own aura, albeit a lot weaker. No one had the same aura, everyone was different in some way or another, this girl had proven that assumption wrong. The air around him seemed to have grown heavy, to the point that he felt like he would suffocate if he stayed in the room any longer. He seemed to be the only one that noticed these changes.

"Mira…" he whispered, too low for anyone to hear.

Mirajane looked up, her dejected face immediately brightening up as soon as her blue orbs met his demonic eyes. "Me? You chose me?" she asked hopefully, having no idea that her aura was running rampant.

Sasuke slowly nodded, surprising the rest of the guild.

Makarov smiled, he had been afraid for a second that the Uchiha would have chosen Erza, messing up his whole scheme. This also proved that the raven cared for Mira, though he was really curious as to why Sasuke changed his mind.

Erza, however, did not seem very happy. "Why did you choose Mira instead of me?" she questioned, her tone laced with distrust and displeasure.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the redhead; she was getting in his last nerves. "That's none of your business," he coolly stated as he turned to Makarov. "What is the mission old man?"

The whole guild backed away from Erza, afraid for their lives and rightly so.

Makarov was really worried for Natsu and Grey. Once the Uchiha left, Erza would be taking out her anger on someone and it sure as hell wouldn't be him. Deciding he would worry about a hiding place later, Makarov cleared his throat as he turned to the awaiting Uchiha. His arms suddenly stretched extremely fast as it went around the guild members and inside a room connected to the bar. As soon as it his small arms retracted to its usual size, the guild members could make out a mission flyer being held in the master's hand.

"I'm not going to sugar coated," Makarov began; his voice deadly serious. "This mission has killed hundreds of powerful mages who were after the reward."

The guild gasped at this, some wondering why Mira was going in this mission and the others wondering how much jewels were being offered. Mira and Sasuke didn't even blink, one was very confident in his abilities and the other determined not to be a burden.

Makarov was not done however.

"All the others who tried weren't even qualify to find the objective," Makarov continued, catching the Uchiha and the oldest Strauss off guard. "The mission is called Time and Space; they are two powerful mages who have total control of what their names imply, making them very dangerous and hard to find."

Sasuke eyed the Makarov with interest; a small smirk appeared on his face at the prospect of facing someone with such powerful abilities. And that's not even mentioning the challenge that would be just finding these mages who could control space to their will.

"What is the reward?" Sasuke questioned, curious as to what amount of money would drive so many mages to their deaths.

Makarov stared at the raven, his eyes studying the young Uchiha with unseen interest. "This job is worth 500,000,000 jewels," his old voice almost whispered.

Lucy, and many of her nakama, promptly fainted at their spot, they have never even heard of that amount of money. All the others' concern grew for Mirajane, if the mission's reward was so high it was bound to be extremely dangerous. No one was more worried than her precious little brother.

"Master," Elfman pleaded, he did not want Mira in this mission. "Please reconsider your decision, I cannot allow you to put my sister in such danger!"

"I completely agree master!" Erza desperately stated, even more assured that Mira was not cut out for this mission. "Please allow me to take her place, Mira is not yet used to using her powers!"

"Master!" Natsu beamed, completely forgetting about the dragon. "I want to face these guys! I'll be more than happy to kick their asses for the Emperor!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Gajeel promptly quieted the pink haired mage with a punch to the face. "I should take that demon's place! No one is more qualifyi—" Natsu interrupted his statement with a high kick to the face.

Everyone ignored the pair who was now completely engulfed with each other, arguing with their fists.

Makarov shook his head in exasperation. "I'm afraid that it's Mira's decision," Makarov answered the desperate Elfman.

Elfman walked up to his oldest and only living sibling, his huge legs moving with difficult. "Please Nee-chan," he pleaded, desperate tears running down his face as he bowed to the floor. "Please don't go, you're the only thing that keeps me going!"

Small delicate arms encircled his large neck, comforting the huge man. "It's okay, everything will be alright," her gentle voice consoled, soothing her sibling like nothing else could.

Elfman eyed his sister as tears of joy rolled down his face. "So you're not going?"

"I have to go Elfman," Mira smiled sadly at her sibling, dashing his hopes. She understood his pain; they were almost never apart after what happened to Lisanna. "I feel as if…" she stopped, trying to find the right words to describe what she felt. "As if I don't go in this mission a part of me will never be fulfilled."

"But Nee-sa—" Elfman's protest died as his eyes closed and he fell in Mira's awaiting arms.

Mira looked up at the looming figure before her. She smiled at the young Uchiha with gratitude, grateful that the situation wouldn't be as hard now that her brother was unconscious.

Sasuke slowly nodded, having no idea why he was seething with jealousy of all the attention the huge man was getting from Mira.

"So," the Uchiha walked up to the concerned looking Makarov, deciding to put his attention on something else so he wouldn't kill the orange head that was groping Mira from behind, all the while saying some kind of rubbish about chivalry. "Why is the reward so high?"

"Time and Space…" Makarov started, his voice laced with sadness. "They are the Emperor's twins."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this. "So it's a capture mission," it wasn't a question but a statement.

Makarov remained silent as the raven began thinking how difficult it would be to carry the two mages by himself, he couldn't use his powerful summons for something so insignificant; they were prideful creatures and he respected them since they were very much like him. The girl, if her aura was any indication, was very strong, but the thought of other men, even if unconscious, touching the young woman was infuriating him. He then remembered that he could now use **Kamui** and mentally thanked Madara for giving him his eyes.

"I'm afraid not." Makarov's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke questioned, believing he heard wrong.

"The mission is for you to eliminate the two brothers," Makarov stated sadly.

"Why?" It didn't really make any difference for Sasuke, if anything, killing them would make everything much easier, he wouldn't have to hold back. But he was curious as to why a father, especially the Emperor, wanted his children dead, even if they were murderers. He also wanted to know why the children became what they are.

"The twins," Makarov had a reminiscing look on his face as he recounted the story. "From the day they were born they were very powerful, getting the attention of the **Magic Council**. The Council demanded that the children be put under their supervision, that a power like theirs would be too dangerous to set free. But the Emperor and his Queen loved their children very much and wanted their children to live carefree, without the stubborn Council breathing down their necks.

"The Council backed off as soon as they noticed a revolt would occur if they continued their feud with the beloved Emperor. The twins' powers remained a secret from the people, knowing that their dangerous powers would definitely cause uproar. Everything was peaceful for fifteen years, the boys had their powers under their control and everyone was happy."

Makarov stopped.

"And?" Sasuke questioned impatiently, wondering if the old man stopped only to annoy him.

"The boys were growing more powerful each and every day," Makarov continued. "The Emperor did not know this and the twins didn't bother mentioning, very much enjoying their developing abilities. When they turned fifteen their powers grew so powerful that they began to… slowly lose their minds. The Emperor tried everything to stop it; he even summoned Dark Mages to prevent his sons' from losing their minds. But it was not meant to be."

"The twins…" Makarov hesitated, looking at the young Uchiha with uncertainty in his eyes. "They completely lost their minds when they turned eighteen."

"Is that the only reason?" the Uchiha questioned, he knew the old man was holding information back.

Makarov stiffened.

"No…" he said as he looked at the Uchiha with worry. "The twins…the Emperor and his Queen were the only ones who ever laid ayes on the twins and managed to survive. Once the brothers went insane, they attacked the palace servants and guards, no one managed to escape their onslaught but the parents and their recently born sister."

"That's not all," Sasuke stated as he noticed the stress lines in the old man's forehead.

"No it's not," Makarov confirmed, fearing that the Uchiha would decline the mission if he heard the rest of the story.

Sasuke frowned at the old man.

"Spill it Makarov," he snapped, Uchihas really hate being underestimated. "I assure you that whatever you say will only make things much more interesting."

Makarov wasn't convinced but he really didn't want to anger the Uchiha. "The twins revived each and every person they killed and began using them like puppets," Makarov informed, all the while wondering why the Uchiha was not surprised. "The rumors are that they have a whole army that cannot die nor get worn-out under their complete control."

"What kind of magic is that?" Sasuke questioned, remembering the **Reanimation Jutsu**.

Makarov shook his head. "It's not a magic," he informed. "It's a relic created by Zeref himself."

Sasuke nodded, remembering all the research Umar did on the dark mage.

"And that's not all," Makarov continued. "The council stated that if the twins joined their powers together, they could be even more powerful than Zeref himself."

"So…these guys have an undead army and they're extremelly powerful, no wonder the reward is so great." Sasuke smirked; he really wanted to test out his new powers and this mission seemed the perfect time to do so.

"Sasuke," Mirajane's gentle voice broke the raven out of his thoughts. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

Sasuke looked behind him to find Mira standing by the gates. Before he could take a step, Makaroc extended his arm. Sasuke trained his eyes on Makarov's midget form as the old man offered him the mission flyer. The Uchiha reached for the flyer but Makarov wouldn't let it go off his iron grip.

Sasuke gave the midget a questioning stare.

"Please return Mira to us safe." Makarov's said, with a tone that seemed to only come out when his kids are in danger.

Sasuke slowly nodded, taken aback by the hard determined voice.

"I'll consider the mission a failure if she does get harmed," Sasuke stated, surprising even himself, not because he meant it but because he was referring to both of his missions.

Makarov smiled as he allowed the Uchiha to take the flyer.

"I recommend you get some new clothes before you meet the Emperor," Makarov said as he eyed Sasuke's ruined armor. "And also try to display the proper respect to the Emperor, he deserves it."

"I'll be the judge of that." Sasuke said as he joined Mira at the gates.

Makarov chuckled at that, expecting such response from the raven.

"Bye Master Makarov, take care of the guild while I'm away." Mira bowed to Makarov before turning around and running to catch up with the impassive Uchiha who had left her on the dust.

Makarov simply nodded with a smile on his face to the pretty girl before turning his attention to the redhead behind him. He was really starting to regret ignoring Erza.

"Hello Erza, what brings you here?" Makarov asked joyfully, trying hard not to give in and run due to the glare that was directed at him.

"Why, Master?" Erza asked through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Makarov feigned innocence.

Erza rubbed her face in frustration, trying hard to reign in her anger. "Why did you send Mira?" she explained. "I'm much more qualified for such a difficult mission; Mira can barely control her powers as it is."

Makarov sighted, knowing that Erza would not stop until she had an answer. "Do you know why I didn't ask the boy to join Fairy Tail?" he asked as he turned to watch the ongoing fight between Gajeel and Natsu with Gray waiting on the sidelines. "Surely having such a powerful ally would make things much easier for Fairy Tail."

Erza had a thoughtful look on her pretty face. "I assume it's because he wanted to join the council," she answered as she looked towards her master for confirmation.

Many of her comrades that heard the conversation nodded in agreement.

"That is true, he would have said no, no only because he was joining the council, but also because he does not like to work with other people," Makarov nodded. "But there is one more reason."

Erza and many others gave him a questioning look.

"That boy," Makarov said as he gave each of his children a look that sent shivers down their spines. "His aura was full of hatred and anguish; it was so strong that it almost managed to consume me." He chose not mention that the only reason their guild was still breathing was because of Mira's own aura that had covered them and the power under their headquarters. "It wasn't even human; we, as in you and I, would never be able to understand that kind of pain. We would never be able to understand him."

The guild members nodded in agreement, sweat running down their faces just thinking of the experience.

"But," Erza intervened. "What does this have to do with Mira?"

Makarov stared at the impulsive young woman. "Do you know why you, Natsu and Gajeel survived the confrontation with Sasuke?" Makarov asked.

Natsu and Gajeel stopped their endless fight as soon as they heard their names in order to join the conversation.

Erza cringed at his angry tone. "H-he wasn't taking us seriously?"Erza stammered.

He shook his head in disagreement. "It was because of Mira," Makarov answered, confusing his children. "The moment you challenged him you sealed your fate, he was going to kill you."

"B-but… he didn't even give an indication of wanting to kill me," Erza said as she remembered trying to rile up the Uchiha in various occasions. "No one can be that nonchalant about murdering someone."

"Believe me, that boy could," Makarov assured. "Your comments had the desire affect on him, I could see it in his eyes how much he wanted to kill you."

"H-how did Mira stop him?" Erza asked, suddenly feeling very grateful for her friend.

"I don't even think she knows that she saved us all," Makarov said with a smile. "But I saw the looks the boy kept shooting her way, however unconsciously it was. He couldn't hurt her and, by extension, he couldn't hurt her friends."

The guild was silent at this, all of them wondering why the raven cared about their white haired teammate but glad that he did.

"Was it true then?" Erza asked, breaking the silence.

The rest of the guild was confused.

"What was?" Makarov inquired.

"What he said about Gods and Hell, was he lying?" Erza explained, doubting her belief that the raven was only bragging.

Makarov shook his head.

"I don't think he was."

"What makes you say that?"

"That boy had unbelievable amounts of magic in his body," Makarov explained. "And I also felt something in him that I only ever felt around Mira. I felt a demon."

The guild gasped at this, all of them coming to the conclusion that that was the reason the Uchiha spared them.

One of them was not happy with this, however.

"But why did you send Mira in such a dangerous mission?!" Elfman, who just recently woke up, demanded. "Surely you could have found a much safer one!"

"Yes, I could have," Makarov calmly agreed, understanding the large man's anger. "But that mission has been in every guild in Fiore, no one came even close to completing it. Whatever Space and Time are planning is not good, it could possibly even break the distortion of the world. I believe that only Sasuke can stop it and I wanted Mira to accompany him because I know that that's what she desired, I merely gave her the opportunity and she took it."

Recognizing the truth in his words, Elfman bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you Master," he apologized. "It's just…I'm worried about her."

"It's understandable," Makarov gave the large man an amused grin. "She is your sister, but you're not the only one worried, she is my family too."

Cana gave a reassuring punch to Elfman's enormous arms, trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry big guy," she assured. "Mira is very powerful; she isn't going down without a fight, no matter who the opponent is."

Elfman gave her a small smile.

"And besides," Makarov spoke up. "With that monster with her, I would be more worried about the assailants."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was irritated, very irritated.<p>

It wasn't so much as the women that were ogling at him from left to right that bothered him, it annoyed the hell out of him but he was used to it. But he didn't like the way every man he passed by looked at his companion like she was a piece of meat, a very good looking piece of meat. Some even had the audacity to look at him with distaste, which he actually enjoyed immensely, but were quickly distracted by the mage at his side. What annoyed him even further was that she always gave a dazzling smile right back to every male they passed by. He didn't know why but it bothered him. Things that bothered him tended to die.

Unfortunately for him, however, he quickly figured out that his deadly death glare was not really performing to its usual awesome results when a teenage boy looked at him trying to contain his laughter. Sasuke guessed it might have been due to the adorable cat sleeping in his arm.

Mirajane was staring at the handsome raven with something akin to a frown on her pretty face. She noticed that he seemed to glare at everyone that passed by and she was confused as to why. She had noticed various women giving the male beauty lustful looks that went completely ignored by the raven, which pleasured her immeasurably. But she quickly anointed that that wasn't the reason the Uchiha was annoyed. She also noticed that women were giving her dejected looks right after looking at the raven, confusing the oblivious girl even further.

"May I hold Aimi?" Mira asked softly when she noticed Sasuke looking at the cat with distaste; believing that she finally found out what bothered the Uchiha.

The word 'no' was on the tip of his tongue, but Sasuke quickly thought better of it. He wordlessly handed the Exceed to her, making sure that Mira wouldn't drop the creature by accident. Once he made sure the cat was alright, Sasuke quickly turned his eyes to the ogling boys with a smirk on his face.

Mira held the small creature in her naked arms, very much enjoying the warmth the Exceed brought with her beautiful fur. She never saw something more adorable. Mira was so deeply into admiring the big head that rested on her comfortable bosom that she didn't notice all the boys who were running like their lives were at stake. She turned her eyes to the Uchiha, finally noticing his attire now that she wasn't occupied with his face.

"Do you need new clothes?" Mira asked the raven.

Sasuke turned his face away from the pretty girl. "I don't have any money right now."

Mira smiled. "I have some money to spare," she offered. "While we're doing that we could also find some clothes for Aimi."

"No," the Uchiha refused. "I don't take charity." Sasuke may have moved to another world but he still had his pride.

"But you're my friend," Mira insisted. "And friends help each other out."

"Who said we were friends?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl, he may be attracted to her but that didn't mean they were friends.

He could see that she was deeply hurt by his comment by the way her eyes dropped and her pretty lips formed a small frown. He would be lying if he said that her reaction didn't, in some way, touch his heartless heart. But he was an Uchiha and, therefore, obligated to always prove himself right.

Mira knew the first time she saw him that he was going to be difficult. She knew but she wasn't aware that it would hurt so much being rejected by the Uchiha. "Even so," she somehow managed t keep the hurt out of her voice. "You're in need of some new clothes and I'm able to help," before he could refuse her offer, Mira spoke up. "You can pay me back later."

He nodded in confirmation. Sasuke didn't understand how people could be so nice all the time, and probably never would. If he ever faced someone like himself, he would probably kill the bastard.

"Follow me then," Mira picked up her pace, trying to keep the Uchiha from looking at her face. "I know the perfect place for you, Gray shops there all the time since he's always losing his clothes. He has this weird habit of taking off his clothes no matter where he's—"

The Uchiha allowed the girl to ramble on, knowing that she was upset about his comment earlier on and probably wouldn't forget it any time soon. Besides, this stripper sounded pretty amusing.

Mirajane was glad when they arrived at the clothing shop, she was running out of things to say and, while she was usually comfortable with silence, the silence became awkward after Sasuke's rude comment. She was hoping that he would apologize or at least start a conversation, but knew she was hoping for the impossible; Sasuke didn't look like the type that would ever admit he was wrong.

"What can I help you with?" the clerk asked seductively, directing her words towards Sasuke.

Sasuke mentally cringed; these were the kinds of fan-girls that he hated the most, the kind that took action. He could put up with girls staring but when they try to hit on him, that's when they crossed a line that should never be crossed. Not unless you have a death wish. Before he could say anything, however, Mira excused herself.

"Well, Sasuke" Mira began, sounding nothing like the cheerful girl she usually was. "I'll be looking for some clothes for Aimi." With that, Mira promptly turned and walked away from the raven and the surprised clerk.

"W-what did you do?" the stupefied clerk asked.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look, completely forgetting about killing the girl.

"I have never seen Mira like that," she explained to the Uchiha, looking at him as if he was some kind of angel even though she was reprimanding him. "You must have done something really foolish to make Mira mad at you."

"I told her that we are not friends." Sasuke blurted out.

The clerk looked as if he was threatening to kill her. "D-did you just say that you told Mira that you didn't want to be friends with her?"

Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

"I…I never thought I would ever hear someone say that, much less a boy." the clerk said, surprised.

Sasuke observed as Mira went through small dresses made for kids, looking as if her world was crushed. Can someone really be feeling so sad because someone didn't want to be their friend? Sasuke didn't think it was possible. That was when he felt that terrible feeling creeping up on him when he knew he did something wrong. He felt guilt.

Sasuke took deliberate steps towards the white haired beauty.

Mira was trying to tell herself that she didn't care that the Uchiha didn't want to be friends with her, that her heart didn't feel like it was breaking every time she remembered the raven muttering those words. She wasn't being very successful. She absentmindedly went through the small dresses, not even noticing that she was now looking on the men's underwear section. Suddenly she felt a tall shadow consume her own; she turned towards the person only to come face to face to Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke… do you need something?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

"I…I need your help."

To say Mira was surprised would be an understatement. Her blue eyes hesitantly met his onyx ones, searching for something that would tell her that it was all a big joke. "H-help with what?" Mira asked after finding nothing in his eyes.

Sasuke turned his face away from her; this was among the most difficult things he ever done, definitely the most embarrassing after kissing Naruto. "To pick some clothes," he said. "I need your help to pick clothes."

"But I thought that I wasn't your friend," she reminded him sadly.

Sasuke didn't want to apologize; it was not the way of the Uchiha. But then he reminded himself that he was in a completely different world and that the Uchiha no longer mattered since he was the last one. He needed a friend and Mira was definitely a friend.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He apologized. "I was being an asshole and not really thinking straight." He chose not to mention that he was frustrated because he had to remind himself that he couldn't just murder everyone that bothered him, especially those stupid men who kept staring at his companion.

Mirajane was staring at him like he grew an extra head.

Sasuke was just about to turn around when a red and white blur crossed his vision before he was engulfed in a hug. He felt her small hands around his neck, her breasts pressed against his lower chest, and her head buried in his red scarf. He awkwardly encircled his own arms around the girl's slim waist, trying very hard to keep his mind out of the gutter. It was nice, he would admit, having a hug again, especially with Mira. What he and his brother had wasn't a hug.

Mira was embarrassed. She never imagined that Sasuke would apologize, and so soon too. It took her by surprise and she followed her heart on what she should do since her mind was still having difficulty with accepting the fact that the Uchiha apologized. She was blushing ten shades of red and she was suddenly glad that the scarf was covering her face. She could feel him relax into the hug and slowly return her gesture. She couldn't contain the wide smile that appeared in her face.

She slowly removed herself from his embrace, really lamenting the fact that they couldn't stay like that forever. "So…let's look for some clothes for you?" she smiled shyly at him, finding talking a million times more difficult.

Sasuke smirked as he turned around towards the men's section. Mira followed him as she quickly gathered the small cat lying above the medium sized wardrobe that contained pink skirts.

After much debate, mostly from Mira, Sasuke dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upperparts of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a sleeveless black shirt, and matching pants and shoes. **(Siegrain's clothes since he's so much like Sasuke, I thought they looked cool!)**

Aimi, thanks to Mira, was wearing a silver bow near the end of her of her furry tail, keeping the white fur from spreading everywhere. Her small body consisted of a small silver dress that was separated by a black slash that separated her small midriff.

Sasuke waited as Mira paid for their purchases, holding the dozing Exceed in his arms.

"Are you ready to go?" Mira asked as she eyed Sasuke's appearance, the guy was unbelievably attractive before but now she couldn't even keep her eyes off him, not like she could before either.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered distractively, he really wanted to hurry the trip up by using **Kamui** but he didn't know what was wrong with the cat and, until he did, he wouldn't risk Aimi's safety by using any techniques. And besides, he found that he really enjoyed Mira's company, not that he would ever tell her that.

"Let's go then," Mira smiled at the Uchiha as they took their first step towards Crocus, the capital of Fiore.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is! I just started back in school so the updates may take a little bit more time! Things will pick up in the next chapter when they meet the kind and find a way to find Space and Time.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:**

_Sasuke waited as Mira paid for their purchases, holding the dozing Exceed in his arms._

_"Are you ready to go?" Mira asked as she eyed Sasuke's appearance, the guy was unbelievably attractive before but now she couldn't even keep her eyes off him, not like she could before either._

_"Yeah," Sasuke answered distractively, he really wanted to hurry the trip up by using __**Kamui**__ but he didn't know what was wrong with the cat and, until he did, he wouldn't risk Aimi's safety by using any techniques. And besides, he found that he really enjoyed Mira's company, not that he would ever tell her that._

_"Let's go then," Mira smiled at the Uchiha as they took their first step towards Crocus, the capital of Fiore._

* * *

><p><strong>Raiden<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Mission Start**

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun was partially hidden by a multitude of white and fluffy clouds. Butterflies fluttered through tress, bees buzzed from flower to flower to collect honey for their hives, and birds rode the currents of the cool spring breeze. The day was bright and peaceful, with a sense of calm and serenity, but Mira was feeling anything but those things. In fact, what she felt was the complete opposite. Glancing up uncertainly under thick lashes, Mira watched silently as Sasuke took a bite of another of the small fish he had caught from a small stream.<p>

She had insisted that they rode the train for Crocus, but unfortunately, Sasuke was stubborn and demanded that they walk or, better yet, leap through trees. When she asked if they could at least buy some food and supplies before they left the raven had refused, stating that there would be times when things weren't going to be at her disposal and she had to learn how to survive when such times came. She had been irritated but complied anyways, seeing the logic in his statement.

Since then, they had been running and jumping for hours. While she had been struggling to keep up with the raven, –who was carrying Aimi— went through forests and mountains as if it was the same as breathing to him, not showing the least amount of effort.

She had to change her dress to something much more comfortable when branches and the like kept getting stuck on it after they started leaping through a particularly huge forest. She now donned a reddish, sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs that surrounded her well-endowed chest, a pair of dark leather shorts held up by a studded belt that matched her shirt, allowing her white fairy tattoo on her left thigh to show. Her feet were in dark thigh high boots that covered her shapely legs. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead opting for a large strand covering her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. After her outfit change, Sasuke no longer turned to check on her every single second, instead looking anywhere but her direct direction, which deeply saddened the white haired mage.

Her mood however, augmented when the Uchiha decided they would stop for the night, they had been moving for hours and she thought she would have collapsed if they had continued for another second. Things only became better from there. Sasuke walked on water and –faster than her eyes could follow— caught various amounts of fish with his bare hands, greatly astounding her since she never met someone who could catch a fish so quick. Since he was the one who caught the fish, she decide to clean and cook their meal, much to Sasuke's surprise, who told her he had thought he would be doing everything. She had been hurt by his statement but decided not to comment on it.

After cleaning the fish, she had happily presented her work to their meal to Sasuke. However, to her bewilderment, a deep frown had ceased his forehead as he shifted his dark gaze to the fish and back to her before he pressed his lips together in a tight line. He had silently built a small campfire–blowing a small stream of fire from his enticing mouth–and, without a word, allowed Mira to take the fish and vanished from the clearing, leaving no traces behind. With a hurt frown on her face, Mira had sit with Aimi at her side close by the fire, waiting for the fish to roast for what seemed like forever and only relaxed when Sasuke returned, beckoning her close with a small smirk on his pretty face. She had wanted to ask him what that was all about, but she decided not to say anything. They had not talked as much after the left town and it was getting to her.

Mira glanced away from the Uchiha and returned her gaze to the half-eaten roasted fish she was holding with some large and clean leaves, her appetite leaving her quickly. Once again, the feeling of uncertainty and fear rose within her at the thought that maybe she had pushed Sasuke away from her with her abrupt actions, but she had been, and still was, relieved when the Uchiha said she was his friend and, caught in the moment, hugged the raven in excitement. Even more worrisome, was the thought that he was so far ahead of her in the power department. She was a weakling compared to him and would only be holding him back during the mission.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice, tinted with a small amount of concern, broke through her thoughts. "Aren't you hungry?"

Mira lifted her head to look at Sasuke, who looked as good as he did when they left town, and she gave him a small smile to reassure him when he frowned at her.

"No, no, it's fine! My fish is just a bit too hot," she told him with a tiny shrug.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "We both know that something else is bothering you, so out with it," he commanded as he finished his third fish.

Mira let out a mental sigh as she glanced back at her fish before letting her eyes travel toward Sasuke's gorgeous face again.

"Sasuke…" she started with uncertainty. "Are you mad at me?"

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke frowned at her.

Mira looked back at her fish. "I may be a bit dense," Mira admitted. "But, I'm not as stupid as to think I can keep up with you in terms of physical ability."

Sasuke eyed the white haired mage with amusement. "So you're concerned that you have been holding me back?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mira nodded dejectedly, looking at her meal as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Do you know how long we have been moving?" Sasuke asked as he look towards the bright sun.

Mira shook her head confusedly, wondering if the raven was trying to change the subject.

"We have been moving for about seven hours," Sasuke stated as he turned his eyes back to the surprised white haired mage. "Do you know how much distance we have covered during that time?"

Mira was surprised that they have been moving for seven hours, she knew that it was for quite some time, but seven hours? She didn't think it was possible.

Seeing as Mira was too stunned to answer, Sasuke continued talking.

"Let me put it this way," Sasuke smirked at the pretty woman. "Remember that train you insisted on us taking?"

Mira nodded in acknowledgement.

"It would've taken us close to a whole day to arrive at Crocus if we had ridden it, and that's if it didn't stop for anything," the Uchiha explained. "By traveling by foot, on the other hand, we have cut our journey by half. In other words, we are half way to our destination in only seven hours' time."

"H-how is that possible?" Mira asked with widened eyes.

"Simple," Sasuke smirked. "The train will be going around mountains, forests and towns to get to Crocus. We're merely going through them."

The raven stopped for a second, seemingly contemplating on something. "To tell you the truth, I didn't expect us to be so far ahead of schedule. In fact, I expected us to be far behind it."

She was silent, considering his words. "What changed?" Mira asked, looking up at the Uchiha.

"You did," Sasuke smiled at her. "I expected you to be like every other girl I met. I expected you to be useless."

Mira turned her eyes back to her fish, a huge frown on her face. She knew that she was being useless, he didn't have to rubbed in.

"But," Sasuke continued. "As I found out, you're anything but."

Mira was startled, looking up at him with confusion.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her with calculating eyes. "I didn't expect you to last as long as you did. I thought that we would be stopping our journey in the first two hours of our trip. I expected you to complain about how your foot was sore or about how your nails were in horrible condition, but you didn't. You continued moving until you could move no more, you even…changed your outfit to accommodate to different circumstances." He turned his head away then, a small blush on his face. "When I caught our meal I was expecting us to eat burnt fish because, if there's anything I'm not good at, it's cooking. But we didn't, because you knew how to cook, much better than I did. I was even kind of angry someone could make me look so pathetic."

Mira flushed, too embarrassed over his compliment. Now she knew why he was giving her those looks, he had been jealous of her cooking skills!

"B-but you don't even look tired from our journey," she said, once again frowning at the Uchiha. "Surely you would have already arrived at Crocus if you were to travel alone."

"That is correct," Sasuke agreed, making the white haired mage bow her head in shame.

"But," he continued, as he turned his head back towards her. "You're overestimating yourself if you think you would be able to keep up with me on your first time. You probably will never catch up with me in terms of physical ability, I only met one other person who could."

Mira lifted her head at the opportunity of learning more about her mysterious partner.

"Who?" Mira asked.

Sasuke looked like he was about to ignore her question, but seemed to have changed his mind at the last second. "His name was Naruto," he said as he looked towards the sky. "He was a loser, the absolute dead last, he was never once able to beat me." Sasuke downgraded, looking as if he was remembering his younger days.

Mira smiled, hearing the fondness in his voice when he talked about this "loser" who could keep up with him. She wondered if he would ever talk about her with the same fondness.

"I was the genius who was good at everything he did," Sasuke explained. "I couldn't be beat nor surpassed. My peers either adored me or wanted to be me and my teachers were proud of me, while they degraded Naruto every chance they got."

"Oh, why is that?" Mira asked, engrossed in the moment.

Sasuke looked indecisive for a mere second, but then he looked at her with conviction in his eyes. "He had a great demon sealed within him," Sasuke informed finally, greatly shocking Mira. "A demon that was widely considered the strongest out there, only inferior to its forefather. You can't even imagine the discrimination he had to go through because of that."

Mira tried to stop her involuntary trembling at his comment –being reminded of her own past— but it was too late, the raven seemed to have noticed.

"But the idiot didn't let that stop him," Sasuke continued, not commenting on her strange behavior but looking at the relieved Mira with keen interest. "He worked and worked, becoming stronger and stronger. He became so strong that the people around him started respecting the child they used to despise. He became so strong that he even gained my respect, something that only a certain amount of people had."

Something akin to a challenge appeared in his onyx eyes then.

"What makes you think you're useless when you proved me wrong in every turn during our travels? Only Naruto managed to surprise me as much as you did." Sasuke said as he smirked at her.

Mira was still undeterred. "I'm not Naruto," she confirmed the obvious. "I can't even control my own powers properly."

Sasuke snorted. "You think Naruto could?" he asked, clearly trying hard not to laugh. "He held so much power within him that he couldn't even perform his own magic properly, he was the laughing stock in our village."

"Then how did he become so strong?" she inquired, hoping to find an answer to her own dilemma.

Sasuke moved his eyes towards the open sky, looking towards the rapidly descending sun.

"He didn't give up. He wanted to reach me and, for that reason, he became strong."

Mira's eyes widened in wonderment, she wanted to meet this Naruto and maybe even find out his secret in overcoming the great demon within him. Someone who could keep up with someone as strong as Sasuke was probably undeniably powerful.

"Wait," she said, remembering something that has been bothering her since she changed clothes as she glanced at the Uchiha curiously. "If you were not mad at me, why did you keep avoiding eye contact with me after I changed my outfit? And where did you go when I cooked our dinner?"

Sasuke blushed, turning his head away from the white haired mage with a scowl on his pretty face. "N-no reason," he sputtered indignantly. "I was just keeping an eye on my surroundings because that's what an elite mage like me does, always being alert. The same applies for my little trip, I was making sure there was nothing within our immediate perimeter."

Mira covered her mouth with her small hands so that she could prevent her laughter from reaching the proud Uchiha. That was one of the worst lies she ever heard. Her actions proved futile, however, when Sasuke gave her an irritated glare.

Sasuke remained silent, waiting impatiently for his companion to gather herself.

Seeing this, Mira stopped her laughter and gave her attention to the Uchiha, wondering what else was bothering him.

"Now tell me, Mira," Sasuke commanded her attention. "What is the other reason?"

A delicate eyebrow was raised in questioning.

Sasuke sighed, clearly irritated. "I can tell by your behavior that something is still bothering you," he remarked. "You haven't been as cheerful ever since we started our journey. I thought some exercise would've clear your mind but, alas, it didn't work. So, I ask again, what's bothering you?"

Mira was inwardly panicking right now, she didn't want to be spilling all her insecurities in front of the raven. He already found her weak, if he learned that she couldn't even summon her powers properly, he would undoubtedly think she was a complete weakling. She couldn't have that, so she did the only thing that came to mind, she denied.

"W-what are you talking about Sasuke, there's nothing wrong with me!" she exclaimed –a little too loudly to sound convincing— while waving her arms in front of her, trying to emphasize her point, dropping her half-eaten fish on the ground in the process.

"I-I'm perfectly fine," she finished weakly.

Sasuke didn't believe her for a second, eyeing her like she was some kind of idiot.

Mira sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape out of her predicament.

"I…I'm worried that, because of me, our mission will turn out to be a failure," Mira admitted.

Sasuke eyed her confusedly. "I thought that you were an S-class mage," he coolly stated, giving her a smirk. "You must be pretty strong if you got to that level at such a young age."

Mira nodded sadly, afraid that she would be changing his opinion of her.

"I am, but you see…since I was very young I had trouble controlling my powers to take over demons, a type of magic where I take forms of demons I absorb, allowing me to use their unique powers."

Sasuke eyed the young woman with growing interest.

"My powers are controlled based on instincts," Mirajane explained, her arms going instinctively around her body protectively. "They…can be an ally as well as an enemy. It all comes down to how long I can resist the desire to give in and let the demons take control of my body. And, while I'm pretty strong in my demon forms, I can only stay in it for a short periods of time because of that fact."

"You're afraid of your powers." Sasuke commented offhandedly.

Mira nodded dejectedly.

Sasuke eyed the attractive girl. "You shouldn't fear your powers," he stated with certainty. "They are a gift."

"I know," Mira agreed. "But I'm…afraid of being consumed by my darkness."

"You shouldn't be," he rebuked. "There can't be light without darkness, you're deceiving yourself if you think avoiding the darkness is the solution to your problems."

Mira pondered his words. "What are you saying?"

"You have to face your darkness, not hide from it." Sasuke said. "If you do that, you'll find that you will grow stronger not only in body, but in mind. Your darkness will be under your complete control."

A comfortable silence engulfed the clearing as Mira contemplated Sasuke's wise words.

"I believe that I know a way for you to grow accustomed to your unique problem," the Uchiha informed, interrupting her musings. "It all depends if you want to go through with it."

Mira eyed the attractive raven, once again overcome with his deep dark eyes that seemed to draw her in every time she gazed their way. He was being so considerate of her that it was becoming hard to believe that the guy from early morning was the same guy standing before her. She rapidly cleared her thoughts away when noticed that the young man was waiting for her response. "L-let's hear it," Mira rapidly replied, hoping that her face wasn't giving her thoughts away.

Sasuke gave her a confused glance before seemingly shrugging her strange behavior off as nothing. "The solution for your problem seems quite simple to me, too simple you could say." he said as he gave her a dubious look. "Can you transform right now?" he asked as he raised himself to his feet.

Mira nodded, slowly standing up, not wanting her legs to give way to pain since she was so sore from all their traveling. Once she was sure her legs were strong enough to hold her weight, she lifted out her arms at her sides and inwardly reached out to the demons inside her, beckoning them to allow her to use their powers. A dark violet mist slowly overtook her form, blocking her appearance from outside view as he whole body started glowing and changing to adjust to the power within her.

"**Take Over: Satan Soul**"

Her appearance changed almost completely, giving her a much more demonic and cruel look. Her eyes had become darker and her eyelashes grown longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically. Similar markings had become present above her right breast and both of her bare thighs. Her hair became wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail returning. Her ears enlarged, extending backwards and gaining pointed edges. She had gained sharp canine teeth, which were covered by beautiful lips layered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands had become covered in scales, each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. A large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates getting smaller and smaller near its end, swung side to side from her luscious back. Her attire had been replaced by a skimpy one-piece suit that left nothing to the imagination, the outfit exposed most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back. There was pink spiky collar tied around neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders were tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit and her feet were covered matching high-heeled thigh-high boots. She looked extremely sexy and terrifying.

Sasuke seemed to be burning up, all his blood seemed to have gone to his normally pale face. He rapidly turned his head away from Mira. "I-I thought it was going to be a demon," Sasuke muttered, a frown on his flushed face.

"It is a demon," Mira's hardened voice confirmed. She was slowly growing accustomed to her improved abilities and the fact that her legs no longer hurt like hell.

Sasuke breathed in and out slowly, seemingly trying to stay focused on his objective. "Whatever," he waved her off.

Mira huffed indignantly, her face becoming a dark scowl that intimidated even the mighty Gildarts. "What did you say?!" Mira took a step forward, her eyes narrowed in a deadly death glare and a huge, dark aura surrounded her persona.

Sasuke took an involuntary step back, his eyes widening in shock. "I-I was just kidding!" the avenger reconciled, slowly rising to his full height, probably telling himself that there was no way he would lower himself to be scared of a girl, no matter how powerful she was.

Mira smirked, glad that she could make the powerful mage in front of her squirm.

"Now then," Sasuke began angrily, probably having noticed her smirk. "Since you can't control your powers properly," he smirked at this, making Mirajane grip her hands in frustration, trying to prevent herself from wiping that daunting smirk out of his pretty face. "I decided that you will stay in that form for the remainder of the day. You will be sleeping in that form and only take a break when you run out magic."

Mira was angry. Who was he to "decide" what she did? And what made him think that she was simply going to comply with his wishes?

As if hearing her questions, the Uchiha continued. "You will follow my orders simply because I'm your superior," Sasuke bragged. "And also because I'm trying to help you. This exercise will help you to accept your demon instincts as if they were your own. Once you do that, controlling those indicts will come as second nature to you."

Mira calmed down, not liking but knowing and hating that the Uchiha was right. But then something else came to her mind and she smirked instead.

"What makes you think that I'll be able to stay like this the whole night?" Mira asked.

She expected Sasuke to scowl or something for not thinking of that, but when he smirked smugly instead she became increasingly angrier.

"That's the beauty of this exercise," he eyed the demon mage with amusement. "You have to pay close attention to your magic power and make sure you don't waste a single drop because, when you amount all of your wasted energy, you'll find that you wasted more magic in putting unnecessary power in an attack then you put in the attack itself, the same goes for your transformation."

He stopped then, looking at Mira seriously. "This may seem really stupid to you, but every drop of your magic counts in a battle, especially when you're facing an opponent stronger then you, sometimes you will only be able to beat them with endurance."

The white haired mage was surprised, she never knew there were so many aspects to a battle and realized just how naïve she was in the subject compared to the raven. She, and every other mage she knew, only focused in overpowering their opponent, never realizing to realize that some people are impossible to overpower. Mira also completely forgot her anger at Sasuke, realizing that he was only trying to help her improve.

"So," she started, trying to lighten the mood. "Will this also help my magic power to grow?"

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled at her. "Only if you keep repeating the exercise though."

"Thanks for this Sasuke," she gave him a small smile, the only kind she could possibly give in her demonic form.

He nodded before the clearing was engulfed in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was eyed the beautiful demonic woman snuggling with the small Exceed between her arms. He had summoned a tent and many blankets on the clearing when she didn't stop whining about how she couldn't even stand the thought of sleeping on the "dirty" ground. He had caved after she glared at him with those eyes of hers, there was something truly terrifying about them. At least that was what he told himself since it made him feel much better about the fact that he couldn't put a strong enough resistance against her desires.<p>

He desperately tried to keep his eyes on her beautiful face, but sometimes – or every time— his eyes would casually wonder down to her beautiful breasts. By then, it had become some sort of pattern, he would either be grateful or – the one who occurred a hundred percent of the time— irritated with Aimi who was doing a wonderful job in covering Mira's unclothed parts. He was very tempted on removing the Exceed but then thought better of it since she seemed too content with Mira's huge assets under her head. How the mighty have fallen, Sasuke thought with irritation, he never thought he would lower himself to being jealous of an animal.

Reminding himself that he was being a pervert, Sasuke turned his eyes back to her face. Trying to keep his thoughts in the clean side of his mind, he thought over their conversation. He was amused that she was feeling like she was holding him back. What did she expect? He was Sasuke Uchiha, only one person could keep up with him. But then again, she was one powerful girl, definitely the one with the most potential from all the others he met. He had been surprise by the amount of power she possessed, mostly because it was so dark that it resembled his own. He was beginning to think that the two of them were somehow connected, but dismissed that weird theory, embarrassed that he even came with something so stupid.

But then her outfits would appear in his mind…again. They were the real reason he kept his wondering eyes away from her, afraid that he would unintentionally gawk at her beauty. He even had to remove himself from her presence to gain some sort of control over his rampaging teenager hormones. His member down there hardened more times within a minute than it did his whole lifetime.

Mentally shaking his head, the Uchiha thought over the other real reason he couldn't go to sleep, other than the obvious one in front of him. He knew that he would never be able to return to his home world and that he should start over, it was what his brother and parents would've wanted. But it was a difficult thing to do, letting go of the hatred that he harbored his whole life. He didn't think he would be able to do it.

But then he would look at Mira's pale skin, her delicate lips and her blue eyes full of life and letting go of his hatred didn't even seem difficult at all, she was too easy to like and impossibly hard to hate. He knew that she would be able to help, which was why he was afraid of letting her get too close. He didn't know if he wanted to let go of his hatred, to let go of his drive. But he knew that it was something he had to do, he had to change. And besides, it's not like he could kill the other two bastards who put the Uchiha clan in its current predicament. He was in completely different dimension.

He watched as her pretty face twitched uncomfortably, her nightmares acting up for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He scooted over and touched her cool like skin in a similar fashion Itachi used to do to him when he was a child. He focused his magic in the tip of his fingers and Mira's face instantly calmed, a relaxed smile spreading across her features.

A small smile made its way to his own face as he once again listened to Mira's peaceful partaking of breaths. Starting over might not be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Mist covered the landscape the next day while both mages climbed down a steep hill as they made their way through the thick forest.<p>

Sasuke had awoken Mira in the moment the sun came up, stating that he wanted to get to Crocus as soon as possible. Mira was clearly not happy, but got up anyway since the Uchiha had summoned the sleeping equipment specifically for her. They then ate a breakfast mostly made out of fruits Sasuke had gathered from the forest around them and some fish Mira had cooked. It was after Mira ate that her magic finally gave out and she transformed back to her human form, her previous attire coming with it.

Sasuke had been surprised by Mira's control. He expected her to do well since she hadn't used much energy in the transformation itself but he wasn't expecting her to last the whole night. Her control was much better than his used to be. He thought that she was as good as Sakura's, if not more so. The girl was a prodigy in her own right, who would've thought someone could have so much control over such a magnificent amount power? The girl was full of surprises.

Another positive in their morning was the fact that the cat had woken up. She had eaten a fish instantly after and gave Mira plenty of hugs and kisses on the cheek before it went back to sleep, courtesy of the irritated Sasuke. The creature had completely ignored him, who had been putting their supplies away at the time. It made Mira's morning all the more amusing.

The only downside to their morning, in Sasuke's opinion, was the fact that Mira was too sore to move and her magic was depleted, making her unable to use magic. Since Sasuke didn't want the girl to get injured since he was going to need her in the near future, he told himself, she needed to be in her best condition. So they were taking it easy for a while, much to Mira's happiness.

So here they were, walking down a path with the least amount of trees.

They stopped moving when they found a huge fallen tree blocking their path. There did not seem to be any other way around it, they had to go over it.

Without warning, Sasuke swept Mira and the Exceed into his powerful arms and smirked at her startled gasp. Before she could protest, he hopped on the dry and thick log and then jumped over it. His deep chuckle resonated around them when Mira squealed and latched her small arms around his neck – making his cheek go slightly red when he felt the soft melons pressing against his own chest— before he landed lightly on the other side. Instead of placing the woman back on her feet, Sasuke held on to her as he leaped to a tree close by and continue to the one in front of it, picking up speed second by second, tree by tree.

"Hold on to Aimi, I don't want to have to catch her if she falls." Sasuke said as he gave Mira a smirk, trying to ignore his quickened heart and the soft feeling against his chest, which admittedly, was one of the main reasons he wanted to continue to carry the girl.

Mira slowly nodded before she tightened her hold on the small Exceed with a huge blush on her face.

"Thanks," she managed to mutter softly, adjusting herself in his arms.

Sasuke weakly nodded, feeling her chest moving against his own, inwardly wishing the young woman would never get comfortable and hating himself for it.

"You're welcome," he said as he jumped over a small lake, his speed increasing slightly.

He saw her open her pretty mouth as if to say something but it seemed she changed her mind for she shook her head and closed her mouth, opting to look around her as her surroundings constantly changed after mere seconds.

"Wow," Mira awed, her eyes glowing with different colors as rainbow like patterns appeared around her. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed earnestly. "When you're at my level, this becomes nothing compare to all the things you can experience, though this one is one of the most beautiful sights you'll ever get to see." Even he had a soft spot for beautiful things. Especially Mira.

Her expression slowly turned somber. "How long will it take for us to arrive to Crocus?" she asked almost fearfully, probably afraid that she would never see something so beautiful again.

"Another hour," Sasuke responded, slowing down so that his time would be accurate. He was enjoying seeing all of her different expressions and, not even his mission, was going to get in his way to get to know every single one of them. She was beautiful in every sense of the word.

Mira smiled contently as her head adjusted comfortably on the Uchiha's chest.

* * *

><p>Mira sighted tiredly. They had arrived at Crocus and she was on her feet walking towards the castle through the almost empty streets since it was early in the morning. Her muscles screaming at her for rest. She missed having Sasuke's powerful arms under her the moment he had put her on her feet. They had been more comfortable then every bed she ever lied on, her small form fitting perfectly in his protected embrace. She didn't have the opportunity to see the Uchiha without his shirt off, but based on physical contact, she would say he had a lean built kind of body, his chest had felt like a soft yet sturdy pillow and his arms bulged the moment he bended his arms. The thought of Sasuke unclothed came into Mira's mind but she immediately dismissed the dirty thoughts by thinking of the pretty colors that seemed like a faraway memory since she knew Sasuke would never do that again. They were the most beautiful things she ever had the pleasure of seeing. Second only to Sasuke's beautiful face.<p>

"Don't worry," Sasuke said almost teasingly, catching her disappointed look. "I'll probably have to carry you back to Magnolia town since you're so slow."

Mira smiled almost instantly, not caring for the playful insult. "You promise?" she inquired as she blushed at the thought of her body in contact with the Uchiha's once again. She knew it was a bad idea to begin to think of her and Sasuke in that kind of relationship since Sasuke didn't seem like the type who allowed others to get too close, but she couldn't help it. It was better to be hopeful then broken hearted. She never met a man who caught her eye.

Sasuke smirked. "Only if you actually help me complete the mission, not sitting around making me do all the work."

"I'll show you." Mira pouted indignantly, forgetting her worries.

Sasuke looked down at her with amusement. "I'm just kidding," he consoled the girl. "To be honest, I even look forward to seeing how powerful you truly are!"

Mira brightened up, smiling up at the Uchiha. "So," Mira stopped walking right in front of the Uchiha, forcing him to stop while facing her. "You promise?" she extended her pinky up at him.

Sasuke immediately blushed in mortification. "There's no way in hell that you're making me do that," he said as he turned his head away from the young woman.

"Come on," Mira insisted, looking up at the Uchiha due to his greater height. "It's just a pinky promise."

Sasuke was stubborn. "No way," he waved her off. "I promise you that I'll carry you on the way back, there, my word should be good enough."

Mira huffed, turning her enticing body away from the Uchiha and crossing her arms under her bust. "It's your choice," Mira said as she smiled smugly at the Uchiha. "Either you do the pinky promise with me or we stay right here until you do, either way works for me."

Sasuke smirked. "What makes you think that I won't just leave you behind? Or, better yet, just carry you to the castle?"

Mira's smile widened as she tilted her head at the Uchiha. "Yeah, you can do that."

Sasuke's smirk widened, thinking he had once again won.

"But I wouldn't recommended it," she finished.

Sasuke's smirk slowly disappeared. "Why not?" he questioned amusedly. "Are you going to stop me?"

Mira shook her head. "Not exactly, I'll be bothering you during the whole mission about it," the white haired mage smiled at his irritated glare.

Their surroundings was engulfed in silence and they battled with their wills, none of them giving an inch to the other.

Sasuke finally sighed after what seemed like hours.

"Fine," he said as he glanced side to side, making sure there was no one around. "Here," he extended his pinky hurriedly, his other hand holding Aimi securely. "Hurry up before someone see us."

Mira extended her own pinky with a bright smile on her face. She laced her small pinky against his much larger one, enjoying the feel of his rough skin, probably due to his extensive use of a sword, against her much softer and smoother one.

Sasuke tugged at her finger, looking at her confusedly when she didn't let go.

"Say it," she commanded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I promise I will carry you on the way back to Magnolia." Sasuke said, just wanting to put an end to this embarrassment.

Mira blushed once more at the thought of the Uchiha carrying her before letting go off his hand.

"You better not mention this to no one you care about," Sasuke warned. "Or the next day you may not even find their bones."

"We'll see," Mira smiled as she turned around and started to once again walk toward the castle, knowing that, no matter how much he said, Sasuke wouldn't do that.

* * *

><p>"You need an appointment to meet our great Emperor, he is a very busy man," one the guard in the front gates repeated for what felt it was like the hundredth time.<p>

Sasuke was very tempted on breaking both of their necks, but he knew that Mira wouldn't be happy with his rather fast solution to the problem at hand. So he went with the second option.

"You either open those gates willingly," he said as he let out some killing intent, enjoying the show the squirming guards were providing. "Or I'll break them open with your bodies. Trust me; you want to go with the first option."

The guards were terrified, but they were bound by their duty to their King. "S-sir, it's our duty to guard these gates with our lives and we will honor it."

Sasuke was angry, but he immediately calmed when a small hand was placed on his stiff shoulders, soothing him almost instantly.

"How about you let me handle this, Sasuke?" Mira smiled at him before showing pulling out a paper.

The guards gasped in surprise.

"W-we haven't seen that flyer in five years," the one in the left sputtered. "We never thought we would see it again." He turned to the second guard then and nodded. Both of them placed their hands on the gates. Various red magic circles instantly appeared, all of them rotating as the gates opened slowly.

Sasuke looked at Mira questioningly, wondering when she got the flyer from him.

She merely smile at him before following the guard on the left inside the castle.

Sasuke shook his head, walking behind the girl. First was the pinky promise and now this? The girl surprised him more in one day then ninjas did in eighteen years.

As they entered the palace, he casually noted how it was the biggest building he had ever seen. The most luxurious one too. The corridor was wide and covered in violet diamonds from all shapes and sizes. A violet carpet covered the middle of the corridor, leading to a huge set of double doors. That was also where the corridor split in different directions, probably leading to the many different rooms that the huge palace harbored within its massive size. Huge pillars separated the many different portraits on each side of the corridor, probably from past rulers. Sasuke thought that all of them looked exactly the same, old and small.

He turned his eyes to a much better view in his opinion, Mira's behind. The short shorts seemed to be almost ripping apart in an effort to contain Mira's fit thighs with that sexy white guild mark, which were leading to a very curvy…he mentally slapped himself on the face, he was becoming more and more like Kakashi and Orochimaru's stupid teammate. He didn't know how to deal with his hormones problem, not one girl had even come remotely close to the reactions Mira was getting from him. He was beginning to think that that was another thing only she could do.

His thoughts were interrupted when the two huge gates began opening up, slowly revealing the luxurious throne room behind it. The guard stood to the side, waving them in. Mira followed his gesture and walked straight in, Sasuke quick followed suit.

He eyed the small figure seated at the very top of the stairwell that leaded straight to the violet throne the figure was sitting own.

"So," his sorrowful old voice spoke up. "We have new contestants." He snapped his fingers and the gates closed behind Sasuke.

"Well then," the Emperor began as one hundred guards appeared in the room. "This is where your mission starts."

With that, every guard lunged at the two figures in front of the gates.

Sasuke smirked in amusement before reaching for his sword, itching to spill some blood.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! I worked really hard on this chapter so be sure to leave a review, it will motivate me to continue working hard! SO REVIEW, I REALLY ENJOY READING YOUR RESPONSES!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raiden<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Meetings**

* * *

><p>Mira was scared. Scratch that, she was terrified.<p>

She had always considered herself a demon. She always feared herself, but – now that her eyes witnessed the massacre before her— her demons felt like they were angels compared to the red eyed devil before her.

She could see the her fears reflected in all the guards' faces as they witnessed their comrades getting killed one by one with swift slices they couldn't even see.

Sasuke moved with deadly efficiency and effectiveness, moving his sword impossibly fast in deadly arcs. It seemed that with each swing of his swords two or three guards fell to the luxurious floor with a hundred cuts in their bodies. It was brutal, but Mira couldn't help but find that it was also darkly beautiful. The way his beautiful body swayed and glided as he slashed them one by one to their deaths, his red eyes glistering without mercy. It was if he was dancing as he killed all of those who dared attack him.

The dance of death.

In a matter of two seconds, twenty high-level mages were dead, cold blood surrounding their bodies as their empty eyes looked at the Uchiha with horror, they last thing they managed to see being deadly demon eyes glaring daggers as they fell to their deaths.

No one dared to move as the Uchiha calmly swiped his sword, throwing the blood off the beautiful blade with distaste, not even batting an eye at the carnage he had created all around him.

It was then that Mira saw a part of the Uchiha she didn't want to have to acknowledge in anyone.

The merciless cold blooded killer.

Mira turned her eyes to the wide eyed Emperor. His old eyes looked at his dead subordinates with something she could only describe as guilt and sorrow, his already jagged face seemed to have become older in a matter of seconds. He then moved his eyes towards the smirking Sasuke with determination.

"Guards," the Emperor called, his raspy voice snapping the guards out of their fear streaking position.

The remaining guards quickly looked towards the Emperor, loyalty clouding their fear as they gazed towards the old man with complete admiration.

"Do everything in your power to bring this murderer to justice," the Emperor commanded as he glared at the amused Sasuke. "Be sure that my complete assistance will be given, I will never forgive those who dare harm my people."

Just like that, the morale was once again high as the guards bowed to their Kind and turned their fierce gaze towards Sasuke.

"Come and get it," Sasuke taunted as he decoyed them with his left hand while holding his deadly sword with his right.

The guards didn't take the bait. They instead separated in smaller groups, Mira noted, undoubtedly thinking that the Uchiha was a close combatant. In which case, they would be right in their assumption.

She also noted that Sasuke was only watching the guards with amusement, wondering what they were planning.

The guards stood no chance, but it was when various magic circles appeared around the room that that fact changed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was thrilled.<p>

He simply watched as the magic circles appeared all around him, waiting for his opponents to make their move.

He didn't have to wait long as five guards pointed their hands towards his direction, a huge fire ball appearing and following their commands as the fiery ball traveled in impossible speeds towards the surprised Uchiha. He wasn't expecting the ball to travel so fast but he shrugged it off, jumping over the ball with a somersault.

He was not surprised to see a guard teleporting behind him, aiming a punch at the Uchiha's unprotected back. Sasuke, who knew these guards were top class and would not let such an opportunity pass, expected the attack and merely caught the surprised guard's fist between his fingers as he used the guard's body as a leverage to agilely flip over the guard and place both his feet on the shoulder pats on the man's shoulders. The last thing the guard managed to see was a silver flash before the deadly sword pierced the spot between his eyebrows.

Sasuke quickly jumped from the guard's shoulders as his Sharingan predicted the pattern of several water lashes rapidly heading in his direction. He narrowed his eyes in thought as he continued propelling his body left and right, trying to evade all the lashes. These guards were not supposed to be able to keep up with him – they weren't even supposed to be able to see him for hell's sake – but, somehow, they were. And that wasn't even the worst thing. These guards were now a whole lot faster and the speed of their magic seemed to have increased as well.

His eyes widened when the last of the water lashes appeared to have increased its speed during its attack to the point where the Uchiha wasn't going to be able to move his body in time to completely evade the spell. His eyes widened even further when a sexy demonic figure with bat like wings on her back appeared before him, a purple like shield surrounding her curved figure and a floating Aimi. The huge water attack was completely stopped as the water went around the shield.

Sasuke smirked as he fell towards the oncoming surface. "I didn't think you wanted to join the party."

Mira turned her pretty head and narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha. "Shut up," she snapped, her beautiful face turning into an ugly scowl. "There was no reason for you to kill them!"

"It was merely self-defense," Sasuke excused as both his feet met the floor, elegantly landing. He decided to ignore Mira's indignant snort as he looked around the large throne room with his Sharingan, trying to determine the root of his impending problems. His demonic eyes narrowed at the exhausted looking old man sitting on his throne, who looked like he was at the point of collapsing.

"Hn," Sasuke observed, looking at the Emperor. "It looks like you're not as useless as you look."

"How dare you insult our great Emperor!" one of the guards shout with rage, launching a dark orb towards the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't even bother looking at his direction, merely swatting the attack back at the guard with a swing of his hand. The guard, and the three men around him, were prepared to teleport but the attack proved faster, exploding as it came into contact with the guards, taking all of them to the next world.

The remaining guards were shaking in fear, but they didn't let that stop them as they gathered in front of the Emperor. No one was going to touch their King without getting by them first. The Emperor looked at Sasuke with widened eyes, wondering just who in the hell the demon in front of him was and just what kind of danger did he put his most loyal and powerful soldiers in.

"I was wondering what all that magic was concentrating on," Sasuke said as he looked around at the magic circles, putting his beautiful blade back in its sheath, knowing that his speed will be no match for the Emperor's special magic. "I first thought that the guards were simply holding back at the start of the battle — but then that wouldn't make sense — they should've still be able to see my attacks if that was the case. And then Mira confirmed my suspicion."

Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes at the old man on the throne. "Just like your son, you also have the power of time, don't you?"

The room was silent as the Emperor scrambled to find words.

"H-how did you know?" the old man managed to ask, surprised and terrified the raven was able to figure out his magic so quick, no one had been able to figured it out so quick before. Since the lives of his guards depended on his magic, he was mostly terrified.

"Simple really," Sasuke smirked. "I thought it was strange how your guards and their magic seemed to have gained speed right after the spell was unleashed. Then the fact that the guards seemed to be able to see my moves to a certain degree was also a hint that something was going on. And then my suspicion came to a close when my partner moved at the same speed she was accustomed to. All of those minor details coupled by the fact that you're the father of Time didn't make the little puzzle that hard to figure out. You used your time magic to slow me down." It was a statement, not a question.

The Emperor quickly gathered his wits, putting up the intimidating font he knew he was too exhausted to play. "What do you want?" he asked with a serious tone, not willing to betray his fear.

Sasuke looked at the Emperor confusedly. He was expecting a lot of things, but he sure wasn't expecting to so called King to give up so easily. Was it some kind of trick?

His thoughts seemed to have occupied the soldiers too as they looked at their King with astonishment, wondering what happened to the conviction he usually displayed in front of adversity. Their King never acted like this before. They were worried.

"Your majesty," a guard bowed before the Emperor, his forehead hitting the floor. "Please allow us to take care of this. I'm sure that, together, this man will be no match for us."

The Emperor shook his head as a small laugh devoid of emotion was released from his mouth. "I'm afraid not, Arthur," the Emperor responded as he looked at the Uchiha admiringly, as if he was staring at some sort of god on that came upon earth. The magic circles around the room slowly as color returned to the King's pale face, his breathing made much easier now that his magic had been stopped. "Stopping this man took all the power I had, and even then you all were struggling to keep up with him." Gasps of surprise were heard around the room as the guards looked at the Uchiha astonishingly. "I know when a battle is lost."

He then stood up and walked down the stairs in front of his throne with leisure steps, his head held high with dignity as his reluctant soldiers parted slowly, forming a straight path towards Sasuke. When he stood in front of the Uchiha, he got to his knees and bowed, his body in the same position Arthur's had been when he had bowed to his King. "Please, I implore of you, let my guards leave unharmed and I'll give you my life in exchange."

The guards could only at their King with astonishment, not being able to believe their Emperor would really go as far as begging to someone who murdered twenty-five of their comrades, Especially since it was to save useless commoners who only wanted to serve their generous King.

Sasuke, much on the same page as the guards but for an entirely different reasons, looked on with widened eyes, he wasn't expecting the Emperor to be humble and devoted to his people. He was expecting an arrogant and selfish King who only cared about himself, much like the Daimyos from the Elemental Nations. "Your life is already in my hands," Sasuke said stoically, not giving his surprise away. "What makes you think that I can't just kill all of you?"

"I know," the old voice responded knowingly as he lifted his head to look at the Uchiha and the floating demonic female behind him. "You must have used the mission as a way to get inside the castle, as a way to get to me. Please, I'll give you all the jewels you want and my life, but, please, allow my guards to leave unharmed, they have nothing to do with this."

The guards looked their King with adoration. They then slowly turned their heads and looked at one another, nodding in confirmation with a small smile on their faces. One by one every one of their bodies fell to the floor behind their King, their foreheads touching the floor with perfect bows.

"Please, allow our King to live," the shouted in unison. "He has suffered enough, please takes us in his place!"

Silence.

The King and Mira looked at the guards with shock, they were surely not expecting this.

Sasuke snickered, breaking the silence. This world was much different than his own. He never expected to see the day a subject would beg for their master.

Mira must have mistook his rude actions wrong because, next thing he knows, a powerful claw is heading in his direction with deadly speed. Sasuke was so surprised by the attack that it managed to hit him on his lower back, piercing his through his clothes and halfway through his body as he flew towards the side of the room.

Sasuke flipped himself in midair, landing on the wall with his feet, standing parallel to the floor as his wound rapidly healed, nothing but a scar and the blood on his clothes was left as evidence that he had been injured. Sasuke looked at the enraged Mira with something akin to interest in his eyes. He certainly wasn't expecting the docile girl to attack him out of nowhere.

"That attack could have killed me," he smirked at Mira, ignoring the surprised guards and their King. His smirk slowly turned into a frown when he noticed glistering tears running down her face.

"Yeah, right!" Mira snorted disbelievingly, looking at the floor since she was too proud to let others see her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"I'm not crying!" she snapped at the Uchiha, sending shivers down the spines of the men around the two as they wisely decided not to point out that she was indeed crying. "I'm just mad."

"Well then, why are you mad?" Sasuke decided to play her game. He would never understand women.

Mira didn't answer as she put her claws in front of her, focusing her magic between her palms.

"**Darkness Spread."**

Sasuke watched interestingly as a dark sphere formed in the beautiful girl's hands. His surprise, however, only lasted for two seconds before various dark beans were sent towards him in surprising speeds. Sasuke quickly performed a handspring on the wall, the beans following his movements with accuracy and barely missing his head by mere inches as they destroyed the part of the wall where they struck. Sasuke looked towards Mira, ready to give her hell, only to eat his unsaid curses when he noticed fifteen other beans coming his way. He rapidly performed a back flip and rotated his body to the right, spinning sideways, as he evade three beans at the same time. Accumulated dust clouded his vision as explosions were heard throughout the room. He had no time to pay attention to that, however, when his Sharingan predicted the path of several beans marking him. Sasuke cursed as he moved his body agilely throughout the ceiling, his body performing elegant and prevised flips, moving just enough so that the beans would miss his body. He was evading the beans using Rock Lee's priced Taijutsu he remembered back on the Chunin Exams.

His eyes widened as a bean headed straight to his head while in the middle of a handspring, his hands balancing his body on the ceiling, his legs in midair. His arms flexed as he pushed himself away from the ceiling, rapidly rotating his body several times as his body stayed parallel to the floor. He gracefully landed with his feet on the floor, several feet away from the awed crowd of guards and an enraged Mira.

"Let's see you evade this," Mira stated as she put her hands behind her back and gathered energy from the surrounding area. The energy slowly took form of a large, black globe.

"**Soul Extinction."**

With that, Mira then pronged her hands forward, firing a large purple-black bean that headed straight for Sasuke, deteriorating part of the floor as it neared its intended target.

Sasuke sighed, he really didn't want to have to pay for this expensive looking castle. He tapped his foot lightly on the floor.

"**Summoning: Rashomon."**

The floor shook as a deadly looking demon gate was raised from the surface. Its gates slowly opening as the attack came closer and closer. The attack went through to another dimension as soon as it passed by the opened entrance.

Their observers could merely watch, wondering what they were thinking when they challenged the two fighting companions, even though it was to see if they were strong enough to take on the Time and Space siblings.

Mira was surprised by the defense that blocked her view from the Uchiha and swallowed her attack whole. The gate was very intimidating looking and would probably scare most mages, but not Mira. She wanted to put all her magic into breaking the impressive defense, but she was running out of energy and even her transformation would soon give out. This was one of her most powerful attacks, it took every bit of magic she had, she was shocked that her transformation had even lasted this long. Seeing that her attack was proving useless and a waste or energy, she slowly retracted her hands, giving up on the attack.

The gate ate all the remaining dark magic before slowly closing its gigantic doors, retracting back to where it came from. A stoic Sasuke came into view as he looked at Mira, who was preparing herself for what would probably be her final attack.

"**Alive Burial Technique."**

Mira looked down at her feet frantically, purple liquid surrounded her boots as they were slowly being covered by the now liquidly floor. She batted her wings furiously, trying to launch herself in the air but it proved impossible, the liquid seemed to have been glued to her now submerged leg. Soon, nothing but her pretty head could be seen as the luxurious floor around her became solid once again. She was buried alive.

The guards and their King had no idea what just happened, but they knew that it was because of the Uchiha. It seemed as if the gorgeous man before them was much too powerful. They looked on confusedly as Sasuke disappeared from his spot.

Quicker than one could blink, Sasuke stood in front of the now normal Mira, whose magic had run out, holding Aimi in his arms – who was no longer floating since Mira's protective shield had disappeared – with a frown on his pretty face. "There is no need for you to get so mad," he started as he looked down at her beautiful blue orbs, making sure that she was the only one who could hear his voice. "It's sad, but I won't be able to kill just anyone if I want to join the council. Not to mention, to continue being your friend."

Mira turned her eyes away from him, trying to erase the picture in her mind of the beautiful Uchiha slaying the guards left and right, not showing an ounce of hesitation or mercy as he spilled blood. It was the most brutal thing she had ever seen, especially because it was someone she cared about doing all the killing. "It's too late for that," she managed to say, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Sasuke smirked, his Sharingan eyes being replaced by his normal onyx ones. "Check again," he whispered as all the blood on the floor seemed to have disappeared, nowhere to be seen.

Mira looked on surprised as the supposedly dead guards began standing up one by one, not one injury on their person.

The King and his subordinates were very much on the same position. They stared wide eyed as their comrades slowly stood up, looking as confused as everyone else around the room.

Mira turned her blue eyes back towards the smirking Uchiha. "Can you please release me," she begged, looking at floor around her with distaste. "This is really uncomfortable, I can't move at all."

"That's the point," Sasuke deadpanned, he grabbed her head with an open palm and slowly pulled her up, the floor giving way as her well-endowed body was slowly retracted from the surface.

Mira dusted her clothes as soon as her boots touched the floor, double checking that it wasn't going to become liquidly once again. She then turned her eyes towards the awaiting Uchiha.

"How?" Mira asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "It was an Illusion," he explained out loud, not wanting to repeat himself when the Emperor demanded. "I wanted to see what kind of King would order their own family to death. Putting the lives of his subordinates in danger was the perfect test."

Hearing this, the Emperor bowed his head in sadness, once again reminded of his greatest regret. "I'm sorry," he gazed at his luxurious floor. "I want nothing by my children's happine—"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke cut him off, still looking at Mira. "You passed the test flawlessly, even putting your own life at risk by performing that technique on me. That's all the explanation I need."

The guards perked up at this.

"What does he mean, your Majesty?" Arthur voiced what was going through every one of his friends' mind. "You were putting your life at risk by slowing down time?"

Silence followed his inquisition, and for a moment everyone thought the question would go unanswered.

That was until the Emperor finally nodded hesitantly, he was never one for lies and deception. "I, unlike my child of time, was not born with the power," he said, his eyes betraying his sadness at the mention of his twins. "I developed the power after my twins were born. It's nowhere near Time's level, but it's very useful, it could even become unbeatable if I was a bit younger," he joked, letting out a chuckle of amusement, trying to lighten the depressing mood that seemed to have infected the room.

It didn't work.

"The only downside is that," he continued. "For every second I take control of time, my heart pays for it."

The guards gasped at this while Mira looked at the Emperor guiltily, blaming herself for not putting a stop to Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, was worrying about his ruined clothing, he didn't particularly like the fact that the girl who bought them was the one who ruined them in the end. He had actually taken a liking to them too.

"W-why didn't you ever tell us?" one of the guards asked. "We would have worked harder and become much stronger so that you wouldn't have to resort to using your magic."

"I didn't want to worry you," the Emperor immediately answered, looking towards the frowning Uchiha. "Now, let's come back to the matters at hand." he abruptly changed the subject.

"But your Majes—" one of the recent awakened guards instantly stopped talking when the Emperor raised his hand, giving him a pointed look. Putting his hand down, the Emperor sighed and looked towards his guests.

"So," the Emperor looked at Mira, the one who looked easier to talk to. "Am I correct to assume you're here for the mission? Trying to my twins' base of operations? "

"Yes, your Majesty," Mira responded, bowing slightly to the old King before her, ever the polite girl she was.

The Emperor smiled. "Beautiful and polite," he complimented, making Mira blush in embarrassment. "Glad to see there are still some youngsters out there who know their manners."

Sasuke pointedly ignored the accusing looks directed at him.

"You flatter me, your Majesty," she responded, giving a confused frown to the guards who were trying to, subtlety, get her attention, failing miserably in the process.

Sasuke, the ever observant ninja he was, took notice of the guards' actions, immediately letting out some killing intent. The guards instantly took a step back, trying to put some distance between them and the poisonous atmosphere that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Once their eyes met the object of their discomfort, it was safe to assume that the message had been crossed. The beautiful young woman was off limits. That is, if their slightly wet pants were anything to go by.

The King chuckled in amusement, having caught the Uchiha's jealousy. How he missed being young and foolish.

"Well," the Emperor gathered himself, wondering how the now confused looking girl didn't seem to grasp how dangerous the man behind her truly was. "I would normally help with finding their hideout, but –due to unsightly circumstances— I'm afraid that I cannot be of assistance, you have to find your own way in their hideout."

Sasuke perked up at this, he always was one for challenges. "Your assistance won't be needed anyways," he stated, backtracking immediately when he noticed Mira giving him a small frown.

"What?" Sasuke asked, giving the pretty girl a questioning look.

"Can't you be a little more polite?" Mira asked with a pout on her face.

Sasuke was once again taken aback by her cute pout, but gathered himself almost immediately. He had learned from his mistakes, like any exceptional warrior. "I could," he started, smirking when he noticed her mouth twisting into a small smile. "But I won't," he finished with a full blown smirk in his gorgeous face.

Mira looked at the Uchiha with something akin to sadness on her face, her eyes suddenly seeming a lot more bleary than usual.

Sasuke's smirk immediately disappeared as he wondered how she seemed to win every single time, he was beginning to question why he even tried. But then he remembered that it was because he was Sasuke Uchiha, the unbeatable. It wouldn't do for him to stop until he won. Though he was starting to doubt at the very moment if winning was even possible in this kind of situation. Is this how Naruto felt wit Sakura? He sure hoped not.

He sighted indignantly, noting how her seemingly endless blue orbs immediately cleared as a bright smile made its way to her face.

"Fine," he said as he sent the famous Uchiha death glare at the smiling Emperor. "We appreciate your willingness to help," he said through gritted teeth. "But the location of their hideout will be help enough." Sasuke wanted to kill the bastard guard who dared mutter "whipped" loud enough to reach his enhanced hearing, but the avenger calmed himself with the thought that he would get to kick their ass when Mira was not looking.

"It's alright," the Emperor appeased, not catching the comment made by his snickering guards. "But I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke and Mira asked at the same time. Surprised, they both slowly moved their heads to the other's direction, only to immediately retract when their eyes met, a small blush on both their faces.

"N-next time wait for your turn to speak," Sasuke scowled, trying to fight his growing embarrassment.

A small giggle escaped Mira's covered mouth, seeing the proud Uchiha's true intention.

Sasuke frowned, immediately glancing at the amused Emperor.

"What do you mean it's not that simple," Sasuke said, trying to change the subject. "You just tell us the location and we'll take care of the rest, end of story."

"What I mean is," the King said, walking back to his throne, he was really getting too old for all of this. "Space, my youngest son, created various hideouts for their "organization", all of them in different dimensions. It will take time for them to be located. And even then, if we cannot reach them in time, all our efforts will go to waste seeing as they move to a different location every few days."

Sasuke scowled in annoyance. Although reaching them would be no problem, locating them would be quite a monotonous task. He looked to the Emperor, an idea coming to mind. "Reaching their destination will be quite simple," Sasuke said. "But, I'll need a mage that has the capability of space magic in their body to locate them."

The Emperor was surprised that the young man had found a solution so fast, but immediately opted to helping the Uchiha, his old mind remembering a particular young girl. "I believe I know just the person," the Emperor smiled. "But I'm afraid that it will take time for her to arrive, one or two days maximum."

Sasuke nodded. He needed Aimi to recuperate anyway, performing what he had in mind will cost him a lot of energy.

"Arthur," the Emperor called towards his guards. Immediately an attractive blonde haired man came up, bowing to his King. "Can you please direct our guests to the guest wing?"

"Yes, my Lord," Arthur turned towards Mira, completely ignoring the raven. "If you would please follow me, my Lady. I will direct you towards your room."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond man, recognizing the smooth voice. "Yes," he answered for Mira, smirking at the blonde. "A nice comfortable bed sounds really nice right about now. Kicking your ass really took it out me." Mira gave Sasuke a disapproving glance, but didn't say anything since he wasn't really causing trouble.

Arthur's own blue eyes narrowed at Sasuke's sarcastic tone. "I see," he answered, it wouldn't do for him to insult the Emperor's guest. He promptly turned and headed for the gates in the throne room, not missing the victorious glint that was purposely placed in the onyx eyes of the Uchiha.

"Wait!"

Sasuke and Mira turned towards the Emperor. Arthur, however, continued walking, knowing that the Emperor did not need anything from him.

"Could you please tell me your names?" He asked, looking curiously at the two powerful mages before him.

Mira smiled pleasantly. "My name is Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira." She then turned to the Uchiha, a frown on her face.

Sasuke sighed indignantly, knowing what she wanted. "Sasuke," he said, turning and walking toward the gates. He really needed to find a way to resist her and fast. He found that she always seemed to be in his mind, and when she wasn't, it was because he was in la-la land, staring at her. What was even worse was that, every time he merely glanced her way, a boner would pop up. He would sometimes fantasize in finding another girl that could take care of his little problem, but it seemed impossible. No one could compare to Mira in his lower head's perspective. It was really infuriating.

So deep was he in his musings that he didn't even hear what the Emperor said, giving Mira a questioning glance when he noticed Mira shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, a concerned frown on her face.

The Uchiha nodded absently, wondering when was the last time he had seen that same expression in his mother's face.

"Well then," she smiled, taking his unoccupied hand in her much smaller ones. "Let's go, Arthur is waiting for us. It wouldn't be polite for us to make him wait any longer."

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes at her words. Who cared about that stupid guard anyway? Well, besides Mira? The guy could die for all he cared. Though it was, he admitted begrudgingly, because of the idiot that Mira was holding his hand at the moment, something that he was greatly enjoying inwardly and seeming apathetic outwardly. His lower region seemed to have calmed for the moment and Sasuke couldn't be more satisfied with life.

Mira led him to the awaiting Arthur, who was waiting patiently outside the gates of the throne room.

Arthur smiled when he noticed Mira walking towards him, his smile slowly disappearing when he noticed the joined hands and Sasuke's smirking face. He really hated that irritating pretty boy.

He turned and started walking towards the stairs, trying to keep his mouth from lashing out at Sasuke.

Sasuke's smirked never diminished as they walked up the white stairs that were decorated with flowers and the like in each side. They slowly made their way in a violet and white corridor, stopping on the third room to their right.

"Here's your room, my Lady," Arthur said as he opened the luxurious white door for Mira.

"Just call me Mira," Mira said as she reluctantly let go of the Uchiha's hand and secured Aimi in her arms, eager to give the little animal a much needed bath. "I hate formalities."

"As you wish," Arthur complied. "Mira."

Mira smiled at the blonde before looking at the Uchiha. "I'll see you at lunch, Sasuke," she said eagerly, she couldn't wait to spend more quality time with the raven.

Sasuke nodded, watching as the white haired beauty's eyes sparkled in delight before she entered her room, only removing his eyes when Arthur closed the door.

Arthur didn't say a word, turning and making his way further down the corridor. He frowned, however, when he noticed the Uchiha wasn't following him. He turned around, his frown becoming more resilient when he noticed the opened door right next to Mira's room. He decisively made his way towards the room, looking angrily inside at Sasuke who was laying comfortably in a queen sized bed.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

Sasuke gave him a dubious look. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Arthur shook his head in annoyance. "Why are you in this room?"

"Because I want this room," Sasuke smirked.

"I think you're misunderstanding something," Arthur stated as he glared at the Uchiha. "You don't get to choose your room, I do."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke asked as his form disappeared from the bed, only to appear in front of the blonde, his hand holding Arthur in midair by the neck. "And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

The blonde couldn't respond as he struggled in the Uchiha's iron grip, his face going red as he was unable to breathe.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sasuke asked the terrified blonde, not really expecting an answer. "You're an ant compared to me, you would've been dead if wasn't because of Mira."

Arthur looked at Sasuke's dead serious face, seeing his painful death at the raven's mercy in those deep onyx eyes.

"But you're not getting so lucky next time," Sasuke said as he threw the blonde out the room. "And don't get any funny ideas with Mira," Sasuke said as he closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, I have been busy!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
